All Alone
by Lorelie-Grace
Summary: AU high school fic. When Ziva is all alone who is there to help her? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I'm still stressed but I'm ready to roll! I would love to thank all of my reviewers for Secrets, Secrets :D 44 reviews! I'm super happy! The only downer is that you guys in the good old USA have seen the premier! I have to wait till January :( This story will be AU again. Abby and Ziva are 16 and McGee and Tony will be 17. And as always you never ask Gibbs' age. Well that and 'How do you get the boat out of the basement?'**

**Disclaimer: Nada, un-affirmitive, never. In short I don't own. **

**I now present to you All Alone!**

Ziva David quietly opened her little sisters bedroom door. She snuck in and saw the duvet over her four year old sisters head. She smiled at the tiny sock clad feet poking out at the bottom of the pink flowery duvet. Sometimes she could be so cute.

She approached the bed and softly called "Tali".

There was no response.

"Tali! Wake up!" She said, slightly louder.

Worried Ziva pulled the bed covers from the young girls head.

Once Ziva saw what was beneath she staggered back, tears in her eyes. There was only one word she could whisper-"Tali".

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the house. He had received a call from a mossad liaison's daughter in hysterics about her little sister. Her father was currently away due to mossad business, for an unknown amount of time. He had came with his team: Caitlin 'Kate' Todd, Stan Burley and Collin 'Smithy' Smith. They arrived to find a sixteen year old girl with dark hair sitting on the step hugging her arms to her torso. They approached the young human as she looked up.

"Ziva?" Gibbs questioned softly.

"Yes" She whispered tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I'm special agent Gibbs, I've come to see Tali"

"Okay" She nodded as she got up. "I'll show you the way"

They got to the room and Kate gasped. The room looked ever so sweet and girly. Except the bed. In the bed there was what once was a young girl. Her whole skull was caved in and there were multiple bruises over the young girls body. A bloody base ball bat lay by the bed.

Gibbs took Ziva out of the room and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened Ziver?" He asked gently.

"W-w-w-well I tucked her in at seven o'clock last night. I went to bed at ten. This morning it was eight o'clock and it was unusual for her to sleep that late. So I went to get her up. She didn't respond so I tried to wake her up. B-b-but she didn't. A-a-and I pulled back the covers a-a-and she was" Tears were running down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay" Gibbs whispered pulling her into a hug. "Listen go and pack some clothes and things you need. You won't be able to come back here for a while"

"Okay" Ziva nodded into his chest and walked into the room next door.

After Ziva had packed everything, they collected the little evidence they had to go on and left. Ducky had arrived quickly and just as quickly left with the body, as not to upset Ziva.

They drove back to the navy yard. Gibbs sat her down on his chair and noticed she still had blood on her hands. He motioned for Kate and she took Ziva to the ladies room. Ziva pulled up her sleeves and Kate noticed that she had bad bruises in shape of handprints round her wrists. Kate decided not to ask, but inform Gibbs of her findings.

When they got back Kate whispered to him "I think David was abusing his daughters, Gibbs"

"Why's that?" He whispered back.

"Because Ziva has some bruising on her wrists in the shape of large handprints"

"I'll talk to her about it".

"Ziva" He called and she looked up. "Could you come to interrogation with me please? I need your fingerprints as you touched the crime scene. Okay?"

"Okay" She nodded and got up.

Once they had reached interrogation Gibbs got a phone call. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! I got the results from the bloody prints on the base ball bat! They match Eli David." Abby spoke at a whirl wind pace.

"Thanks Abs" He said as he hung up. He then turned to Ziva "Do you know where your father is?"

"He left for mossad business late last night. I do not know when he is to return"

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"No!" Ziva answered a little too quickly.

"I know he did Ziva" Gibbs replied knowingly.

"Then why did you ask?" She replied sulkily, like a spoilt child.

"Do you think he would ever kill Tali?"

"Never! He may have hurt the three of us for no good reason but he would never kill us?"

"The three of you?"

"We used to have a brother Ari. I was only twelve when he committed suicide. Tali was still in mothers stomach and Ari was twenty-one. Father was pressuring him to become a mole for Hamas. He saw that as the only way out." As tears began to pour down her face.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but the only person who matched the bloody fingerprints is Eli David".

Ziva looked up in shock. "No, no, no, no! He, he killed her?" Tears streamed down her face faster.

"I'm sorry Ziva" Gibbs said sympathetically. "Is there anyone you can stay with?"

"N-n-no. My grandparents are dead, my only aunt died last year a-a-and my mother is not living either. What am I going to do?" She suddenly started to panic, her breaths getting shallower and more frequent. "What am I going to do?"

Because she was Ziva David and she was all alone.

**Hope you liked it! Review? I worked on this for ages so it would sound right :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lori **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Saturday! Even though I am super busy I decided to update :D I needed a break from the land of the boring! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews :) Please keep them coming! *Hint* *Hint*  
**

**Disclaimer: I will not go to school because I own NCIS. Where did I get all that homework from then? Well that back fired…**

**Tony's POV**

I was lounging on the couch, as usual when I'm too sick to go to school. I had a steaming cup of hot chocolate with fluffy marshmallows on the top. Snuggled up in a blanket and having a James Bond movie marathon always cheers me up. I heard the door open and Gibbs walked in. I checked the time. Nope still too early for him to be in. Then I noticed a tiny girl behind him. She had tanned skin, light brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was very pretty. The second thing I noticed was that she was shaking. Gibbs steered her to the couch and looked at me. I quickly removed my feet and he sat her down.

"Ziva, this is Tony" He said gently.

She looked up fear in her eyes and nodded. "Hi Tony" She whispered so gently I almost didn't hear her.

"Hey Ziva" I said gently copying Gibbs' gentle tone. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

She simply nodded.

"What do you wanna watch?"

She simply shrugged.

**Ziva's POV**

I simply shrugged. I didn't know and I did not care. I know this was rude but I just was not in the mood. Gibbs had tried to get through to me on the way home in the car, but I did not want to talk. So instead he told me that he had a boy about my age, Tony who lived with him. His father had left him alone in a hotel for almost a week when he was twelve and Gibbs had found him. Since then he had lived with Gibbs and Jenny-Gibbs' wife. Gibbs said that we would make friends quickly. I asked why he was not at school and Gibbs explained that he had the flu. We got to his house a little after that. When we came in the boy I assumed as Tony lay there spread out on the settee covered in a blanket. He was kind to me and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him. That leads me back up to now. I am not bothered what we watch, as I do not really know many.

"What's your favourite movie?" he asked kindly.

"Sound of music" I mumbled.

**Nobody's POV**

Tony looked at her strangely. "Well okay then!" He said as he found the disk bought by Jenny and put the disk in the DVD player.

The opening credits began to roll and Tony smiled. Ziva looked engrossed into the film already.

Hours later when the Vonn-trapp's and Maria had ran away to Switzerland Tony had been on the verge of sleep. He had never watched it before, but it had been better than he thought.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

Ziva nodded.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He queried.

"About what?" She muttered.

"You know, friends, family, school, favourite colour, favourite animal…"

"Yes, okay"

"Full name"

"Ziva David"

"Which school do you go to?"

"None, I teach myself"

"Really? That's clever of you. Favourite animal?"

"I don't really have a favourite."

"Favourite colour?

"Purple"

"How come you're here?"

Ziva's eyes flashed with guilt and sorrow then.

"Look I'm sorry! You don't have to answer me! I just-"

"It is okay I shall tell you. I found my sister dead this morning. Turns out my father did it. S-s-she was only four years old! Four!" Tears started streaming down her face for the second time today.

"Hey it's okay" Tony said softly pulling her into a hug. He may not have known this girl very well but he felt guilty for making her cry. That and she seemed to be pretty cool. He wondered if they could hang out some time.

"It is okay. I need to accept she's gone. At least your father didn't kill your little sister."

"No he didn't but he-"

"Left you in a hotel room for a week. Gibbs told me."

"Well it was pretty cool for a bit. But then I got scared and went to look for help. I ran into Gibbs and been here ever since. I'm glad I'm here. It just proves my dad didn't care."

"I am sure your father cares Tony. My father hates me. Before Tali died he would beat us every day."

"I'm sorry Ziva"

"It is okay" Her stomach growled. They both laughed.

"How about we go make dinner? Gibbs and Jenny will be back soon."

Tony and Ziva had decided to make spaghetti. They had an un-due flour fight but they still got the job done. They had cleaned up most of the mess. When Gibbs and Jenny got in they smelled something delicious. They turned the corner and saw the two teens sitting at the table laughing. Gibbs smiled at this. _You've done it again DiNozzo _he thought.

Jenny smiled "Hello Ziva my name is Jenny"

"Nice to meet you and umm I think you know my name" She let out a short laugh.

The two adults sat down where the two spare places were with steaming plates of spaghetti. At dinner they spoke about their days and listened to Tony whine about the sound of music.

When the clock turned nine Jenny asked Ziva to go to bed. It had been a long day for her. After she had said goodnight to Gibbs and Tony, Jenny showed her to her room. It was plain, but Ziva thought it was rather nice. Once she was ready for bed Jenny came in.

"Night sweetie"

"Night Jenny" Ziva replied.

As she lay in bed that night Ziva had one thought.

Maybe she was not as alone as she thought she was.

**Sooo? What do ya think? It took me a while to think about this one, but I quite like it.**

**Cheerio!**

**~Lori **


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! This was meant to be up yesterday, but my internet stopped working. After a few hours fiddling I managed to fix it :). I have my moments :)**

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I asked nicely and said please to Don Bellisario but he said no.**

When Ziva woke up the next morning, the sun was shining. It took her a moment to realise where she was but a few seconds later she remembered: Tali, dead, her father responsible. She shuffled out on to the landing and heard three voices down stairs.

Jenny's voice drifted up. "Ziva will have to come into work with us today"

"Why should she? It's a Saturday she can stay here with me!" A Tony like voice could be heard.

"Tony we have to document the bruises." Gibbs explained

"Fine then. At least let me come too-I'll be bored by myself"

"Okay Tony. No more super gluing Smith's face to the table. Remember what I said?" Gibbs bargained.

"Next time the skin might not grow back" Tony answered in a bored tone.

Ziva walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What do you mean document my bruises?"

"Ziva, honey we have to photograph any injuries your father gave you. It will help get a longer sentence for him. Tali will get better justice." Jenny said kindly.

"Fine. But can I watch a movie with Tony after?"

"Course you can Zi!" Tony smiled. He was happy that she wanted to hang out with him.

"Thank you Tony" She smiled.

"C'mon then! Get ready, the sooner we're there, the sooner we're back" Gibbs yelled as he walked through the door.

Once they were ready they hopped in the car and drove Gibbs style to NCIS headquarters.

The ding of the elevator broke the three agents out of their reverie. Stan woke up with a start, his head shooting up from the desk. Kate finished her phone call and hung up. Smithy quickly exited the game he was playing as Gibbs stormed in, the two teens scuttling behind him.

"Kate" Gibbs yelled as she turned her head.

"Go with Ziva and photograph her injuries" He spoke gently.

"Come on Ziva" Kate said as she took Ziva by the hand.

Once they had gotten to an unoccupied room Kate turned to Ziva.

"Where are there bruises Ziva?"

"Wrists, stomach and back" She spoke robotically.

"Wrists first please"

Ziva raised her wrists which were an angry purple colour. Kate quickly snapped a picture.

"Tummy next please"

Ziva lifted her shirt. There were many black and blue bruises littered her skin. There was one particularly nasty bruise in the shape of a shoe print. It seemed to stand out from the discolouring of her stomach. Kate also snapped a few images quickly and Ziva dropped her shirt.

"Lastly your back please"

Ziva then turned round and took her shirt off. This was by far the worst. Scars and bruises covered her entire back. Many tiny cuts which were infected were randomly spread across the expansion of skin. Kate grimaced as she snapped the last pictures she needed, then handed Ziva her shirt. She quickly slipped it on and stood up.

"Thanks Ziva you were very brave"

"It is no big deal" Ziva shrugged. "Can I go see Tony now?"

"Of course" Kate smirked as she led her back to the squad room.

"All done!" Kate smiled as she sat down at her desk and uploaded the photos.

Gibbs came over and looked at them.

"Your gonna need medical attention Ziva" He said gruffly.

"I do not want to go to the hospital Gibbs"

"Well, I'm sure ducky can patch you up. Tony can you take her down to autopsy?"

"Sure Gibbs C'mon Ziva "As he dragged her into the elevator.

They reached autopsy and found Ducky chatting away to Palmer.

"And that is why Mr Palmer you should never try to walk a dog on roller blades. When it sees a small animal, it just takes off and then you end up meeting a tree face first. Mother was so…"

"Hey Ducky! We've got a patient for ya" Tony smirked at Jimmy's relieved face. Poor Jimmy often got stuck listening to Ducky's incessant ramblings.

"Well hello dear what can I do you for?" Ducky smiled kindly.

"Gibbs asked me to get my injuries looked at" She said quietly.

"Do you want me to leave Zi?" Tony asked cautiously.

"No, it is okay. I would like you to stay"

"Where first my dear?" Ducky cut in.

"My wrists"

Ducky examined them. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for those but they should look better in a few weeks. Any others?"

Ziva pulled up her shirt far enough so he could see her stomach.

He gently prodded her stomach and she hissed. Even though Tony couldn't stop staring at the bruises he grabbed her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on the up-side of it.

"I shall have to give you some painkillers my dear. Those are some rather nasty looking bruises. Anything else?"

"Ummm one more thing" She spoke as she completely lifted her shirt off and turned around.

"Holy shit Ziva!" Tony exclaimed. "Do they hurt?"  
"A bit" She muttered, her grip tightening more on his hand.

"Well Ziva it looks like you're going to need antiseptic cream, sterile pads and some TLC. I'll be right back" Ducky pottered off into the supply closet.

"What is TLD?" Ziva asked.

Tony chuckled "It's TLC. And it means Tender loving care"

"Oh"

Then ducky came back in. He carefully cleaned the wounds and put sterile pads on the cuts. When it hurt, Ziva squeezed his hand harder. Tony didn't mind, in fact he just squeezed back reassuringly. Once he was done Tony eased Ziva's shirt back on her head.

"Okay?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded.

They took the elevator back to the bullpen.

"All better now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, thank you Gibbs"

Ziva turned and whispered something in Tony's ear.

"Sure we can go watch a movie now Zi" He grinned.

Gibbs had drove the two home. He then told them that they would be back at six.

"Don't forget to change your bandages every four hours" Gibbs reminded Ziva.

They got in the house and flopped down on the couch.

"So!" Tony grinned. "What do you wanna watch?"

**So? What do ya think… Tony and Ziva will be at school soon :) Who do you think will be there?**

**Bye!**

**~Lori **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of earth and other galaxies! Here is another chapter, so enjoy! The time will sort of jump forward a bit after the first bit, so just a warning! I've had writers block, so sorry if this isn't the best of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Whoever said trading a unicorn for the ownership of NCIS lied to me :'( so close…**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait :(**

"I do not know Tony, whatever you think is best"

"Ohhhh! I know! James bond! From Russia with love's the best film of them all! We have to watch that!"

"Okay" Ziva smiled.

They sat down to watch the British action film. During that time Tony spouted random facts about Sean Connery and what happened next. By the time the film had ended, Ziva's loud snores echoed through the room. Tony simply smiled and went to grab a blanket.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and Monday soon came round. Everyone hates Mondays, but one particular person was in a really bad mood.

"I do not want to go to a real school" Ziva pouted.

"I'm sorry Ziva but we can't leave you alone all day, Tony will be there"

"I won't know anyone" She frowned.

"Yeah you will Zi! Plus I know someone who is in your grade and she'll love you"

"Why would she love me? I don't even know her"

"It's an expression, it means that she's friendly" Tony replied.

"Go on then sweetie-or you two will be late!" Jenny smiled as Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"See you later" Gibbs yelled as they sped off in Tony's car.

Tony parked up the car and they both got out. Tony led Ziva to the administrations office.

A nice plump lady looked up and smiled. "Hello Anthony. How can I help you today?"

"Um yeah. This is Ziva her schedule needed picked up from here."

"Ah yes dearie, here it is"

"Thank you" Ziva smiled shyly.

"Hey what classes do you have?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked down at her schedule. It read

_Junior David, Ziva _

_Home room: G Jones_

_Period 1: English L Carter_

_Period 2: Science R Shayna_

_Break_

_Period 3: Music V Heather_

_Period 4: Maths O King_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: French K Miles_

_Period 6: History K Rimes_

_Home room: G Jones_

"Lucky! You've got all the good teachers! I've got all the annoying ones!"

"Why who have you got?" Ziva asked as he pulled his schedule.

_Senior DiNozzo, Anthony_

_Home room: P Hornett_

_Period 1: Maths J Hughes_

_Period 2: Wood work T Brand_

_Break_

_Period 3: Science R Prueson _

_Period 4: Gym R Carter_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Spanish E Boulard_

_Period 6: English G Jones_

_Home room: P Hornett_

Suddenly a bubbly Goth bounced over.

"Heyyy Tony! How are you? Oh my gosh is this Ziva? It's so nice to meet you! We're gonna be best friends!" She quick fired questions at the two.

"Hey Abby! Yeah this is Ziva and I'm sure you two will get on fine. Now I must go as I'm meant to see coach before class. I'll meet you at break Ziva" He gave her a quick hug. "See you later" he called as he walked off.

"Sooo, what have you gottt?" Abby questioned. She looked at her schedule and squealed. "Almost the same!" She showed Ziva her classes.

_Junior Sciuto, Abigail_

_Home room: S Layne_

_Period 1: English L Carter_

_Period 2: Science R Shayna_

_Break_

_Period 3: V Heather_

_Period 4: Spanish E Boulard _

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Geography M Hamilton_

_Period 6: Math W Kurzaac_

_Home room: S Layne_

Then the bell rang. "C'mon Ziva! I'll show you to your home room!"

Abby arrived at the door. "There ya go! My Homeroom's only opposite, so we can walk to first class together. See you later!"

"Thank you Abby I will see you later"

Ziva took a deep breath and stepped into her home room…

Surprisingly Ziva had enjoyed the first few lessons she had. Miss Jones was really nice and helped her by drawing her a map. Then in English Mrs Carter made sure that she was up to speed and continued. She was always cracking jokes and smiling. Finally she had Science with Mrs Shayna. She let Ziva sit next to Abby and did her elf impression as a welcome. Now it was break and Ziva went to meet Tony with Abby.

"Hey Tony" Ziva smiled as she approached him.

"Hey Zi, how was your morning?"

"It went well, I've got one more class with Abby. Then I'm on my own"

"Don't worry It'll be fine. So, is school that bad?" He smirked.

She blushed "Not really"

Then Abby bounced over happily "Heyyy Guys! Ziva this is Timmy!"

A Geeky character waved his hand. He had mousy brown hair, bluey green eyes, a pair of jeans and a plain top on. _It looked okay on him_ Ziva thought_, but it definitely looks better on Tony. Wait? Did I just say Tony?_

"Nice to meet you, Timmy?"

'Timmy' blushed "Uh it's actually Tim or McGee. Abby's the only one who calls me that."

Everyone turned to Abby "What! He's my boyfriend. I should be allowed a pet name for him"

"How long have you been together?" Ziva asked.

"A year!" Abby squealed.

"That is lovely Abby" Ziva smiled.

Then the bell rung for the next class. Abby gave Tim a big hug then grabbed Ziva's hand and ran off. She only had a moment to yell a quick goodbye to the boys.

"C'mon Mrs Heather is the best teacher ever!" Abby grinned.

Ziva was surprised at how much she had enjoyed music. As she could play the piano it made life a lot easier as her and Abby's work was more progressed as they hadn't needed Mrs Heather to help them. Now she was all alone. Again. Well not completely, it was only because Abby had Spanish and she had maths. Abby had taken her to the room and then sped off to Spanish.

It had not been that bad. Ziva had never liked maths, but her teacher was really nice to her. Mr King had sat her next to a girl called Katia and they had worked together to solve the problems. The bell had rung quite quickly, much to Ziva's surprise.

"See you tomorrow Ziva!" Katia yelled.

"Bye Katia!" Ziva replied.

Tony stopped slouching on the wall and straightened up when Ziva came out of the door.

"Look at you! Making friends already and someone didn't want to go to school today… oh yeah! That would be you!"

"Shut up Tony!" She giggled.

"Was that an American phrase? I'm so proud" He said mock wiping his invisible tears away.

As Ziva continued to laugh she thought of one thing:

She was definitely not alone anymore.

**The teachers are based on my teachers from the last 3 years. And yes Mrs Shayna does do a Buddy the elf impression rather well. But it's usually at Christmas time or when someone's upset. **

**I have a challenge for you, readers. Do you know where Mrs Heather has been in one of my stories? **

**Ready, Set, GO!**

**~Lori **


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening! My uncle Pablo fell of his bike and broke his finger. It was hilarious. Now he's looking for any sympathy he can get. The answer to the question I posed was that Mrs Heather was actually the person I named Val after in secrets, secrets. Anywho on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I wished on a star. It didn't come true. So no I don't own NCIS… **

Tony sat down on the bleachers. "This is the best spot to eat at in school"

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because the view is amazing. And it doesn't smell like cafeteria food" He grinned as Ziva's face lit up.

They had finished the lunches Jenny had made for them and they walked back into the school.

A fair amount of people turned to look at them.

"Tony why are people staring?" She whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry Zi I'll explain later" He whispered back as they walked through the halls.

Tony showed her where her next classes were so she didn't get lost. Shortly after the bell rung.

"I'll meet you outside of your homeroom okay?"

"Okay, Bye Tony" She waved as she walked off.

She wandered into French. She knew this would be a breeze. Her father had taught her many languages. These included: French, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Pashtu, English and her native language Hebrew. She was interested in learning German, but it was an easy activity for home.

"Hello!" Mrs Miles smiled brightly. "You must be Ziva! It's lovely to meet you. Have you ever studied French at all?" She asked.

"Yes I am fluent in the language" She said quietly. She didn't know anyone at all in there.

"Well, this shall be mighty easy for you then!" Mrs Miles grinned. She sat Ziva at the front, as it was the only space there.

She pretty much zoned out for French as she could do the work easily. As soon as the bell rung she flew out of her seat, the people in her class didn't look very friendly. She had history next which was good, as Katia was in that class too.

Miss Rimes was a tiny person with a loud voice. She was one of the best teachers you could know. But if you made her angry she could raise the roof and send it to Canada. Ziva was allowed to sit next to Katia, so she wasn't as worried and quite enjoyed the lesson.

She finally had homeroom again at the end of the day. It was only to check how their days had been. The end of day bell finally rang. As he said, Tony was stood outside her homeroom.

"Hey Zi"

"Hey Tony" She smiled.

"I'm guessing you survived your first day of school" He smirked.

She blushed "Maybe"

"Well c'mon then let's go" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds.

They reached the old battered yellow car and both got in.

"I think Jenny is gonna finish early today to see how it went"

"That is nice of her"

"Do you have any homework?" He asked.

"Yeah English, Maths and science. You?"

"Spanish, Science and English. I hate Spanish as I never really listen."

"I speak Spanish, I can help you with it"

"Really? Thanks Zi!"

"You are welcome" She smiled.

They just got through the door when Jenny immediately rushed over.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" She asked, giving Ziva a hug.

"It went fine thank you Jenny"

"Good! Do you have any homework?"

"Yes a bit. Plus I said I would help Tony with his Spanish"

"That is very kind sweetie, I know Spanish isn't Tony's strong point"

Ziva blushed and then opened her school bag. " I shall start on my homework."

A hour and a half later Ziva had just finished her homework. She had just packed it all into her bag when she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She called gently.

Tony came in looking sheepish. "I'm sorry Zi, but do you have any time to help me with this Spanish?"

"Of course I do Tony" She patted the space next to her. "No what can I help you with?"

Twenty five minutes later Jenny went up to get the two teens for dinner. She had first gone to Tony's room as it was the closest. When she checked in nobody was there. She tottered over to Ziva's room and silently opened the door. The sight she saw was adorable. Tony was sat close to Ziva with a confused look on his face. She said something gently in his ear and his face lit up. He scribbled something down on his sheet and then looked up.

"Oh hey Jenny" Tony said nonchalantly.

"Dinners ready" She smiled as she disappeared down the stairs.

"We shall finish this later" Ziva announced, eyes glistening. "Now I am starved, let's go!" With that she ran down the stairs.

After a delicious meal of casserole Tony and Ziva finished his homework. They were lounged on the couch watching 'Boot camp babes'.

"What is the point of this show?" Ziva questioned.

"The point is that you can look hot while firing machine guns" He stated a smile on his face.

Ziva jumped up "You pig!"

"It's part of the charm sweet cheeks" He winked at her.

She looked around till she noticed something.

"Tony"

"Yes Ziva?"

"Where does that does lead to?"

"C'mon I'll show you"

He opened the door and to her surprise a set of steps went down. They walked to the bottom where they saw the basement. In the middle stood a half built boat.

Ziva's jaw dropped open. "One more question. How does he get the boat out?"

Tony smirked. "I've been asking that for years".

**So? How did I do? Some Tiva cuteness, but Jeanne will be causing trouble soon…**

**Night night!**

**~Lori **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make my day. My 1 year old cousin Serena has started hitting people and yesterday gave me a black eye. Everyone at school found it funny. I did not.**

**Disclaimer: I own a naughty little human called Serena who is free to a good home. Only joking. But I don't own NCIS (I was making a deal but Serena hit Donald P Bellisario too so then he wouldn't talk to me :( )**

Jeanne stood twirling a loose strand of hair round her finger. She had taken the day off to go shopping with her mother, so she had missed the new girls arrival. She couldn't believe that she and Tony had arrived together. They had seemed pretty chummy. Or so she had heard. Nobody had even heard of this girl till yesterday. She looked a bit like a terrorist. She seemed to sound like one too. Jeanne rather liked Tony and this girl would get in the way. She sighed, daddy could do a background check on her.

Tony and Ziva walked past Jeanne and Ziva looked worried. "Tony? Why is she glaring at me?"

"Don't worry Zi. She doesn't like anyone, it's nothing to be worried about"

"Oh okay then." She slightly smiled.

"Today I have football practice and Gibbs and Jenny work late today. I know you don't know the way home so you'll have to wait for me. Okay?"

"Yes that will be fine Tony. Thank you"

"Thanks for what?"

"Not just saying, here is the direction of home. It should not take you too long, see you later."

"I would never do that Ziva. Did Eli do that to you?"

"Several times. Once in the middle of the woods. Other times in difficult landscapes"

"That must have been horrible!"

"You get used to it. Tali used to cry a lot. He said she was weak"

"He can never hurt you again Zi. I promise" Pulling her into a hug.

After a few minutes he let go of her. "C'mon then let's get you to homeroom" He said gently.

The day had gone in quickly and soon Ziva was sitting down on the bleachers watching the football team's practice. Katia had been very interested with her and Tony.

_Flashback _

"_So what's with you and Tony" Katia giggled._

"_We are friends why?"_

"_You two look cute together! How comes you arrive with him every morning?"_

"_I am currently staying with his foster family"_

"_You two should get together! You would be the cutest couple! The high school superstar and his exotic girlfriend"  
Ziva blushed. "I am not sure how to respond to that"_

_Katia's eyes twinkled "We'll see"_

She watched Tony running with the ball. He was toned and muscular, yet when he hugged her he felt like a teddy bear-he was a man girls dreamed of. She shook her head. She had to get these thoughts out of her head. But given the chance she wouldn't say no to going on a date with him.

When they had a break Tony bounded over to her. "Hey Ziv! How ya doin?"

"I am okay thank you. I have just finished all my homework. Do you have Spanish homework today?"

"Yeah I do" He smiled.

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Go away you smell"

He smirked and advanced towards her.

"Tony! Don't you dare!" She squealed as he grabbed her and gave her a big sweaty hug.

He pulled her back flush against his toned muscles. She really liked this and wished that he would never let her go. But she had to keep up appearances "Tony! Get off me!" she yelled as she struggled.

"Fine" He mock grumbled as he let her go.

When Tony let go Ziva screamed as she stumbled forward. When Tony had let her go she had been at the top of the bleachers and her weight pulling forward. Gravity was not on her side that day. She fell straight from the top to the solid concrete at the very bottom.

"ZIVA!" He screamed as he ran to the bottom. The whole football team looked horrified at the sight before them. Her head had a huge gash running from her cheek to her forehead, her neck twisted in a strange direction and her leg was bent round with a flash of white protruding from the skin.

"Call 911!" Tony yelled at one of his team mates who swiftly pulled out his cell.

Tony bent over Ziva worriedly. "Ziva?, Ziva?" He yelled tapping her face gently.

"Quiet Tony I try sleep now" She slurred, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"No time for sleeping! You have to stay awake for me Zi please!" He begged.

"M'sorry Tony" She then drifted into unconsciousness.

A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up. They put a collar round her neck and carefully took her to the ambulance after asking what had happened to her. As the ambulance sped away a squad car pulled up.

"I'm Officer Smith. This is my partner Officer Barker. We are here to ask you about the incident which just happened."

Over the next forty five minutes they gathered a few things- the coach hadn't seen anything as he had gone to refill the team's water bottles. But he had heard a scream. The team's accounts were mixed but one thing in every one of their statements included- Tony had been at the top and it looked like they were struggling.

Satisfied with what they had heard they walked over to them all. "Thank you for giving us your statements." Officer Smith said. "We are going to take action thanks to you guys immediately"

"Anthony DiNozzo you are under arrest for the assault of Ziva David"

"Wait? What!" Gibbs yelled into his phone "I'll be there in five"

Gibbs stormed into Jenny's office. "Jen Ziva's in hospital and DiNozzo's in custody of metro"

"What!" Jen yelled as she collected her things "I'll sort metro out. My social status should be able to get him out and whatever he did kept under wraps. He doesn't need bad press when he's trying to get a scholarship. You go and stay with Ziva."

"Okay Jen. See you later" He said as he swiftly kissed her cheek and jogged out of her office.

Tony sat it the interrogation room bored. He sighed loudly, and leaned back. One of the detectives walked in and sat down. He silently looked at Tony, as he calmly placed a file on the desk. Just as he was about to open his mouth Jenny stormed in

"Tony sweetie, get up we're leaving"

"What do you mean? I haven't even got chance to speak to him!" The chubby detective yelled

"He's innocent- the person he 'assaulted' is fine. She's in hospital and is going to wake up soon"

Tony held up his hands which were still cuffed. Begrudgingly the detective un-cuffed his wrists and Tony stood up.

"Thanks Jen"

"No problem sweetie. Now let's go-Ziva and Gibbs are waiting for us."

**So? What did you think? Don't worry Ziva's going to be slightly hurt but fine :D**

**Toodle loo!**

**~Lori **


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings! Thanks so much for the reviews! This will jump a bit as I thought if I wrote some bits in would be boring. My medical knowledge is little to none so sorry for any mistakes! **

**Also sorry for the wait but I've had writers block! If anyone wants anything to be incorporated into this story I can try and squeeze it in! **

**P.S. MindFullOfStories I love it how you keep saying 'Boy that escalated quickly'**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the capture of Michael Weatherly didn't go too well so I'm still not owning him or NCIS… Maybe next time :( **

Jenny and Tony got to hospital within twenty minutes. Considering it was a forty minute drive they went fairly fast. They quickly found out which room she was in and rushed up there. When they walked in they saw Ziva looking at Gibbs worriedly. Gibbs and Jenny shared a look and left the room.

Tony approached her bed. "Zi are you alright?"

"I am fine Tony. They had to stitch up my cut and put a cast on my leg, but apart from that they said I was lucky as there is nothing else wrong with me" She smiled "Are you okay? I heard they arrested you!"

"I'm fine Zi." He smiled and reached down to hug her. When she was wrapped in his embrace he softly whispered "I'm sorry"

Ziva looked into his eyes "What are you sorry for?"

"It was my fault"

"Do not say that Tony, it was an accident"

"A stupid one caused by me" He mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"A stupid one caused by me!" He yelled.

Ziva put her hand on his arm "Tony calm down. If you feel that bad, you can take me to the movies when I am released."

Tony calmed down instantly realising she wasn't mad. "I'll have to hold you to that" He grinned.

Ziva shuffled over and patted the bed. Tony carefully eased himself onto the small space she had left for him. He carefully placed his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later her soft snores could be heard. Tony rested his head on top of her head and closed his eyes. He knew he could get used to this…

Gibbs and Jenny had gone to the hospital cafeteria to get some sludge which passed as coffee and some lard covered bread known as pizza.

"Jethro It's been two hours. We should go check on them"

"Kay" Gibbs muttered.

They took the elevator up to the third floor and reached the forty fifth room. When they got there a sweet sight stood before them. Ziva was wrapped in Tony's arms and was resting his head on hers.

"Awww don't they look sweet Jethro" Jenny Cooed lovingly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon Jethro don't be like that, young love is adorable"

"Whatever Jen" Gibbs grunted.

Tony heard voices and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up to see Gibbs and Jenny standing by the doorframe. "Hey Jen, Gibbs" Tony whispered. "Can Ziva leave soon?"

"Yeah Doc said she can leave in an hour cos she hasn't got a concussion" Gibbs replied quietly.

Ziva stirred "Tony?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry I'm here" He mumbled softly into her ear.

"Can I go now?" She grumbled.

"Soon, Zi, soon"

About an hour later the doctor came to discharge Ziva.

He looked at her chart "No concussion, broken leg and minor cut from the cheek to the temple. You'll need these prescriptions. You're very lucky miss David, you should be able to go back to school immediately" He told her. "Also you'll need these crutches and how are the other bandaged other wounds?" He asked referring to the bruises Eli had given her.

"They are not hurting at all surprisingly"

"That's good! There should be no infection then. Mrs Gibbs please sign here and Ziva can go"

Jenny quickly scrawled her signature on the paper and grabbed the prescriptions. "C'mon then sweetie let's get you home"

About an hour later they arrived home due to traffic and Jenny insisted that she should drive as it was safer than the 'Gibbs method'. Tony hopped out the car and ran round the other side to open the door for Ziva.

"C'mon Zi, let's get you inside" Tony said gently.

He helped her out of the car and she hobbled into the house. She flopped down on the couch and Tony immediately put a blanket round her and tucked her in.

"Tony, you do not have to do this" Ziva said softly. Secretly she loved it as he was treating her like a princess.

"No I do. It was still my fault even though you don't blame me. I am determined to pamper you" He said sweetly.

Ziva blushed "Well then, when are we going to the movies?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Well miss David you need to rest tonight, but maybe tomorrow?" He grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"I will have to hold you to that" She smiled.

_The next morning_

"Are you sure you want to come in today?" Tony asked Ziva for the millionth time.

"Yes Tony! I am fine" She said half annoyed.

"But you'll have to stay with me all day minus classes" He said sternly.

"I think I can live with that" She grumbled, secretly loving the attention.

He helped her into the car and sped off to school.

Before they even got to school there were rumors.

'_I heard that he attacked her as he has roid rage'_

'_I heard that they go out so he thinks he can batter her'_

'_I heard she rejected him so he pushed her'_

'_I heard she tried to jump and he was trying to save her'_

When they stepped in it got worse. Everyone went silent and all eyes were on them.

They walked and hobbled through the hall, nothing but the clicking of Ziva's crutches echoing through the hall.

"Tony what is wrong?" She whispered worriedly, her eyes darting round as people gawked at them.

Tony turned round to face the crowd of students. "Hey! Whatcha lookin at huh?" He yelled loudly.

They all hurriedly looked away apart from one green eyed, brown haired cheerleader stepped forward.

"Why did you hurt her?" Jeanne hissed. She had her plan all worked out: Shame him till he had no one until she came along to pick up the pieces. Then it would be happily ever after.

As she said that the whole crowd broke out in a whisper.

"What do you mean? Tony never hurt me. I fell and hurt myself, why would you say that?" Ziva asked confused.

The whole crowd gasped. One of the cheerleaders stepped forward "Why would Jeanne lie? She's the head cheerleader, she doesn't need to lie" She twirled her hair mindlessly until a familiar face showed up.

"What's your problem Jeanne? Just leave them alone!" Yelled Katia, eyes glaring.

"Who's going to make me?" Jeanne screamed back.

"Us" Abby and McGee stepped forward. Then gradually more and more students stepped over to Katia until the majority of the students were over on the other side.

"This isn't over!" Jeanne screamed, stomped her foot and stormed off, with the remaining group of jocks and cheerleaders.

She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial one "Daddy, I need someone to disappear"

**Hope you liked it! Please review :D**

**Cheers!**

**~Lori**_**Maybe next time :(him or NCIS...how you keep saying 'lesh under his fingernails. The ke a grotesque art show, when some look at**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salutations! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been super busy and I've had writers block. But I'm ready to write, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own NCIS *sighs*…**

The day went along just fine after the whole Jeanne incident. Ziva was excited for that night as Tony was taking her to the movies. They'd gotten in and she had gone straight to her room. She had quickly done her home work and then threw open her closet.

Jenny quietly opened the door and saw Ziva with a funny look on her face.

"Ziva honey what's wrong?"

"I do not know what to wear" She huffed.

"What for? "Jenny questioned.

"Tony and I are going out to the movies and I do not know what to wear" She sighed, then crossed her arms.

Jenny looked through and pulled out a few items of clothing. "Here wear this and this" She smiled as she handed the garments to Ziva.

Ziva looked at the outfit which lay in her hands. A simple black skirt with a slightly off white vest top. It was simple, cute and easy to put on due to the cast she was sporting. "It is perfect! Thanks Jenny!" giving her a big hug.

"You're welcome!" She grinned. "I'll leave you to get ready" She called as she slipped out of the room.

An hour later Tony walked over to Ziva's door and knocked. "Zi? You ready yet?"

"Almost!" She replied as she slipped on her shoe and grabbed her crutches. She opened the door and hobbled out.

Tony's eyes widened. She looked beautiful. Ziva had left her hair down and curly, just how he liked it. Also she didn't look fake. With only a small bit of makeup on, she looked dazzling. "You look beautiful, Ziva" Tony grinned.

Her cheeks tinged pink slightly. "Thank you Tony, you don't look so bad yourself" She looked him over appreciatively. He had a pair of tight blue denim jeans and a green shirt which matched his eyes.

"Shall we?" He suggested.

"We shall" She smiled.

They arrived at the cinema shortly after.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Ummm…"

She looked at the films on offer: Twilight breaking dawn part 1, Ted or Madagascar three.

"I would like to see Madagascar three please" Ziva smiled.

Tony's jaw dropped "You're serious" He looked at her strangely.

"Yes Tony, Tali and I were meant to come see it" She spoke quietly "I wanted to see it with someone who means as much to me as she did"

He pulled her into a hug "Awww Zi, do I really mean that much to you?" He looked down into her eyes. Her chocolate pupils met his, as she nodded in his chest. Tony squeezed tighter "I'm touched Zi" He let her go. "Now, let's go see a movie!"

An hour and thirty five minutes later they came out of the movie theatre laughing. Ziva had really enjoyed the film, so in turn Tony enjoyed the film too. They had gotten into the theatre and realised that they had back row seats. The stairs were very steep, so Tony simply picked Ziva and her crutches up. After that Tony had placed her down graciously and mock bowed at her. As the film had begun Tony had put his arm over her shoulders and much to his surprise she snuggled in. Then they'd stayed like that till the end of the film.

"I had a great time Tony" Ziva grinned.

"I did too" He answered. He led her to the car and started to drive the wrong way.

"Tony, this is the wrong route"

"I know"

"Why are we going the wrong way?"

"Because I have something to show you" Tony grinned.

He pulled up to a dark forest and stopped the car. They both stepped out and Ziva turned to Tony.

"Tony why are we here?" She asked.

"It's a surprise" he grinned as he grabbed her hand and slowly led her into the wood. After walking for a while Ziva's grip began to get tighter on Tony's hand.

"Tony I am scared" She whispered to him.

"Don't worry Zi I'm not gonna leave you" He said gently.

"Okay" She relented. "I trust you"

They continued walking for another five minutes until they got to the clearing. There was a perfect circle made out of stone with logs in the middle of it. Tony pulled out a lighter and lit the fire.

"Tony it is perfect!" She smiled. He helped her sit down comfortable on a near resting log. She started shivering Tony wrapped his jacket round her. "Thank you Tony" She smiled as she toasted her hands on the fire.

They sat and looked at the stars. "It's beautiful don't ya think? When you look up at all the stars you realise how small you are" Tony said.

"I agree. I feel like I can make a difference in this world and then I see how small I am in this world" Ziva replied.

Ten minutes later Ziva started to shiver again. "Do you wanna go now Zi?"

"No" She pouted "But I'm too cold"

He helped her up from the log they were on and they got in the car. By the time they had gotten back home Ziva's head was resting on the glass, her eyes shut and her loud snores could be heard. Tony carefully opened the passenger and he carefully picked her up and carried her into the house, He got to her room and then he carefully tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Night Zi" He whispered.

He then went into his own room with a giant smile on his face.

Jenny and Gibbs sat on the couch as they watched Tony carry Ziva up.

"They're just like us Jethro" Jenny smile.

"Yep, they sure are" He replied.

**So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated :) Oh and the movie choices are a bit dated but I couldn't remember any others :S **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lori **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! It's now the half term holidays, so I thought I would update. I was sort of sad that I only got 2 reviews, do you think you guys could review for me? *Bats eyelashes***

**Disclaimer: I own a paper clip which I can kill in 18 different ways with. Not NCIS :'(**

Tony was having a wonderful dream. He was kissing Ziva's neck while she was giggling.

"Tony! Stop it!" She giggled as he kept kissing, lower till her started sucking on her collar bone.

"Tony" She moaned. He was just going to make his move when he felt a ticklish feeling on his entire body. Then he heard his name again, by the same woman in his dream.

"Tony! Wake up!" Ziva yelled as Tony woke with a jolt.

"Oh Hey Ziv" He said sheepishly.

"We are going to be late if you do not get up" She stated.

"I'm always late" He chuckled.

"Well I am not, so let's go!"

Ziva speedily hobbled to her home room. She was running slightly late thanks to Tony who had insisted he needed to eat breakfast. She was almost there until someone's designer shoe tripped up her bad leg.

"Who do you think you are?" A snobby French teen hissed. "Taking MY man? Stay away from Tony he's mine" She glared menacingly as she put pressure on her leg.

Ziva grimaced "How can I stay away? I'm staying at his house and he's my ride home" She chuckled sarcastically.

Jeanne swiftly kicked her in the face. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'm the queen bee of this school, you are loyal to me" She yelled as she continuously kicked Ziva the blood pouring out of her nose. "You stupid Bitch!" Jeanne kept screaming her kicks getting harder and harder.

Then Ms Turnbull-Harris wondered out of her class room, hips slightly swaying to the IPod she was listening to. "Jeanne Benoit!" She yelled harshly causing Jeanne to swing round. This gave Ziva the opportunity to grab one of her crutches and swing it at Jeanne's legs. Jeanne fell to the ground with a small cry.

Ms Turnbull-Harris ran over to the girls and went straight to Ziva.

"Are you okay gumdrop?" She asked sweetly.

Ziva looked up at the petit red head "Yes I am Miss, I have had worse-trust me"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you deserve it" She said quietly.

Ms T-H helped Ziva to the nurse's office where the purple headed nurse rushed her to a bed and she started dabbing her face.

"Well it looks like your stitches have ripped and your nose is broken, but apart from that just some bruises" Miss Kimrayde chirped happily.

As the eccentric nurse tended her wounds, Ms Turnbull-Harris' voice could be heard screaming at Jeanne from the next hallway along.

"It looks like Jeanne's getting a good tongue lashing" Miss Kimrayde giggled. She reached a tender spot and Ziva hissed.

"Sorry sunshine" The perky nurse apologised.

"It is okay" Ziva grimaced. Just as the nurse was done, Tony burst through the door.

"Ziv! What the hell happened?"

"It is nothing Tony Jeanne-"

"Jeanne! I knew it! That girl is poison!" He hissed angrily his eyes glaring

"Tony, calm down. Just come here and give me a hug" She said softly opening her arms.

He walked over to her and engulfed her into a ginormous hug.

"Are you okay?" He murmured softly into her hair.

"I am fine, Tony. I just want to go home" She sighed.

"C'mon then" He said carefully helping her up from the examination bed.

"Tony where are we going?" She asked cautiously as he led her through the halls.

"Home" He said simply.

"Wait! You can't go without a parent's consent!" Ms Kimrayde yelled.

Tony looked up with a glare.

"But under certain circumstances I can allow it" She winked and gestured for them to go.

"Thanks miss" Ziva grinned gratefully as Tony helped her hobble off.

They made it to the car with great difficulty, as Ziva kept nodding off due to the painkillers.

"Isn't it funny how Ms Kimrayde has purple hair?" Ziva slurred nodding off on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah it is, no Ziv, no falling asleep on me right now. You can have a snuggle with me later when we get back" Tony said gently shaking her.

She remained perky till they got back to the detached house. Tony manoeuvred both of them onto the couch and Ziva conked out completely draped over Tony. He knew he couldn't move without disturbing her so he pressed the on button on the DVD player and ice age started to play. An hour and twenty five minutes later ice age had finished and Tony's leg had fallen asleep. Ziva was curled into his chest and her arms were wrapped round him in a vice like grip. Then he realised he seriously needed to pee. Oh great. He gently shook her and she simply cuddled in more.

"Ziva" He whispered loudly. "Ziva" He said a little more urgently.

"Whaa?" She mumbled her head slightly raised from his chest.

"I need to pee! Can you get off me?" He asked and she sluggishly rolled off of him.

He quickly raced up the stairs and a few minutes later he came back down with a smile on his face.

"You feelin' better now Zi?" He asked gently.

"A bit. Do I have to back to that place?" She asked her eyes tearing up.

"No. You don't have to go back there Zi. No one's gonna hurt you now Ziv"

Tony opened his arms and she stepped in. "I have been more weak in this past week than I have in my life" She sighed into his chest.

"You're not weak Zi, you just need support because you've been through hell. You deserve to be what you call 'weak'. It's called being human Ziva" Tony said, gazing into her eyes.

"Thank you" Ziva smiled softly.

"What for?" Tony asked confused.

"For being there for me when no one was there. I know I can trust you. You are one of the only people I know I can trust" Her smile widened slightly, still holding his gaze.

"Awww Zi, I'm honoured" He sported a full blown grin.

They just sat on the couch for the rest of the day, just lazing about and idly chatting.

At six O'clock Gibbs and Jenny came in. Jenny checked her voicemail and her mouth dropped open.

"Jethro listen to this" She said and handed the phone to Gibbs.

It was a message about what had happened with Jeanne and how the two of them had gone home. Gibbs walked over to the couch and checked Ziva over.

"You okay Ziver?" He asked as he lifted her chin looking at her bandage covered nose and angry looking stitches.

"I will be fine Gibbs, Just please promise me that I do not have to go back to that place"

"Don't worry you won't have to. But this is unacceptable for a school environment. This means war" Gibbs spoke harshly.

**Ooh Papa Gibbs! Sorry I keep hurting Ziva but I couldn't resist. Could you please review? I find it easier to write when people are actually enjoying my story.**

**Thanks!**

**~Lori **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I would like to say thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They really made my day and I'm glad people are enjoying my story. I've added a little Halloween chapter so there's more Tiva (Sorry it's late but actual Halloween was super busy, especially when you have 2 baby cousins) **

**Disclaimer: I own a minion which I picked up from America. Somehow my minion was too stupid to get to NCIS headquarters and get the rights of NCIS… Oopsie :/**

"Gibbs" Ziva began but was interrupted by the man himself.

"No Ziva. Don't even think about saying that I don't need to go in and report this. The Benoit's are poison and need to be taken down a peg or two"

Ziva went to open her mouth but Tony got there first "Seriously Zi, she's a mega bitch and needs to be humiliated" He said loudly.

"Tony!" Jenny scolded and lightly hit him on the arm. "But I do agree honey she is a bitch"

"Well when you put it that way, I wouldn't mind bringing her down" She grinned impishly.

Tony slung his arm round her shoulder "Now, do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked charmingly.

"I would love to" She smiled back, cuddling into his side.

One hundred and twenty one minutes later Marley and me finished. Ziva looked up at Tony and she noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Awww Tony, are you crying?" She asked mockingly.

"Hey! It's not funny! A dog dying is sad stuff" He said wiping the tears from his face.

She looked at him softly "Yes, yes it is"

"Awww Zi what's wrong?"

"I wish that Tali and I had had a life like that. It sounds amazing" Her eyes getting misty.

He tilted her chin up and they gazed into each other's eyes. They both began to lean in when Jenny came in.

"Ziva sweetie Abby wants to know if you can go to her Halloween party tomorrow night"

"Yes of course I will Jenny. But can she help me find a costume?"

Jenny passed on the message and as a response Ziva got a squeal down the phone.

"Why didn't she invite me?" Tony asked

"Because you go every year!" Jenny replied.

"True" He pondered.

"Abby says that she will be round in ten minutes" Jenny said kindly as she walked out the room saying her goodbyes to the over exuberant goth.

True to her word Abby arrived exactly ten minutes after the phone call.

"Heyyy Ziva! C'mon lets go get you the perfect costume!"

"What are you going as Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Well I don't usually tell anyone, but this year I'm going as…" He motioned for her to come closer and whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened "Well that sounds very nice Tony" She smiled "I will see you later" She quickly hugged him and ran off with Abby.

He shook his head. Sometimes she could be so cute, he thought.

Abby ran round the store eyes shining in glee. "Ooh what should you get?" She asked "Witch, zombie, ghost, catwoman, super girl, wonder woman, a dead princess, a…"

"Abby!" Ziva cut in.

"What?" She asked "Try these on and let's see which suits you best!" She cheered as she pushed Ziva into a changing stall.

Several hours later and shortly before closing time they had found the one. "Wow Ziv! You look fabulous! Tony is going to die when he sees you!" She grinned.

"It is a bit revealing…"She started but Abby butted in.

"No it isn't!" She replied. "This is definitely the one" She declared.

"Well I can't argue with that!" She smiled and walked back into the stall to get changed again.

Ziva quickly paid for the outfit and Abby gave her a ride home.

"Thank you so much Abby" Ziva smiled and gave her a small hug.

"You're like totally welcome! Any time you like want or need to go shopping I'll totally go with you!" She spoke in a mouthful grinning wildly.

"I will take that into mind thank you Abby" She replied climbing out of the car.

"Are you going into school tomorrow?" Abby asked timidly.

"I am never going back to that place again" Ziva replied icily, her eyes darkening.

"I'll see you at the party then"

"Yes you will" She replied her eyes softening. "Good night Abby"

"Night Zi!" She yelled as she drove off.

Ziva quietly opened the door and tip toed in, just in case anyone was asleep.

"Hey Zi!" Tony greeted as he sat on the couch.

"Hello" She greeted back as she flopped on the couch beside him.

"Whatcha get?" He peered at the bag curiously.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out" She said snatching up the bag.

"But I showed you mine!" He cried.

She slapped him playfully on the cheek "Yes you did. Now good night" She said firmly and climbed the stairs to her room.

The next day Tony woke up to the blaring of his alarm. He looked up, smacked the snooze button and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Then he heard a giggle. "Wake up Tony!"

"Mmmmph!" He groaned into his pillow.

"You shall be late for school" Ziva said sternly.

"I'm not going" He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you aren't going then I'm not"

"That is very sweet of you, but-"

"But nothing Zi. You'll be lonely without me"

"It is up to you. Gibbs signed me up for online school last night."

"Gibbs?" He teased.

"Okay Jenny did after Gibbs nearly broke the computer" She laughed.

"Well then, you might need help with your work then?" He asked hopefully.

"I might" She grinned. "But you will have to go eventually as you have football practice"

"What if I don't wanna go?"

"You want to go, it is in your eyes"

"True. Now, how do I go and tell Jenny?"

Jenny had been all but pleased. She had tried to argue, but eventually gave in. "Fine then, but you have to catch up on EVERYTHING you miss"

"Yeah, yeah Jen will do"

"Lunch is in the fridge then. Enjoy the party tonight!" Jenny yelled as she left the house.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Tony asked cheekily.

"I have something in mind" Ziva glanced at him, giving him the 'elevator eyes'.

"Reeeeeally?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes. School work" She said giggling.

She sat down and started typing on her laptop. Tony flopped down next to her looking over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Nooo" He replied, still looking over her shoulder.

"Go watch a movie Tony"

"Fine" He sighed and put a movie on.

Four hours later and several movies finished, Ziva finished all the work she had been set.

"All done!" She smiled and plodded over to the kitchen "Do you want some lunch?" She called over to Tony.

"Sure!" He yelled back.

She brought over the sandwiches, chips and a bowl of fruit salad to eat. They munched in companionable silence until Tony stole some of Ziva's fruit.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" She cried.

"I was hungry?" He answered giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She pinched his cheek "It is a good thing you are cute" she said and hobbled up the stairs.

"Am I forgiven?" He yelled.

"For now" She said cheekily and retreated to her room.

For the rest of the afternoon Ziva stayed in her room. What she did for the rest of the day baffled Tony, but how was he to know what girls did? He lay on the couch being lazy and eating snacks. When it came to five o clock he knocked on Ziva's door.

"Ziva are you still alive?" He joked, expecting her to open the door.

"Not now Tony I am getting ready!"

"You've got two hours!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I need that time to do my hair and makeup" She replied "Now shoo!"

"Chill Zi I'm gone"

He wandered off to his room and wondered what he could do for an hour and fifty minutes.

_Two hours later_

Tony knocked on Ziva's door.

"Zi ya ready?"

He heard a clicking of crutches and then the door opened.

"Wow" was all Tony could say.

She blushed "Thank you, you do not look too bad either" She smiled.

"Well at least we match" He smirked as he looked at their costumes.

He had picked superman and had slicked his hair back to match the look. His muscular shape made him perfect for the outfit. Ziva eyed him appreciatively. She had picked super girl partly because it matched Tony and it was the only costume which you couldn't see and scars, burns or cuts. It hadn't helped she was sporting a leg cast so that had narrowed down her costume choice even smaller. The outfit consisted of a long sleeved dress, the top part blue velour and the bottom a short red skirt. She had a red slip on shoe and her red cast matched.

"Shall we?" He asked holding his arm out.

"We shall" She smiled looping her arm round his.

They arrived at Abby's ten minutes later. They walked in and there were already at least twenty people there.

Abby rushed over to them "Heyyy guys! You match and look great!" Abby was dressed as a dark angel.

"You look amazing too" Ziva complimented Abby.

"Oooh! Must go and say hi to Priya! Since when has she been here? Byeee guys!" She yelled as she rushed off.

"Wow that is the fastest I've ever seen her run" Tony commented.

"Can we go sit down? My leg is hurting"

"Of course we can Zi" He led her over to the couch.

Ziva soon discovered that she couldn't dance very well due to her crutches, so Tony sat with her all night and dutifully got her drinks and snacks when she wanted them.

"Tony I need to go to the bathroom" She said.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Tony!" She squealed.

"What?" He grinned roguishly "Well you couldn't walk through the crowd!"

She was soon done and they went back down stairs.

"I want to dance Tony" She pouted.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked.

"Because I cannot" She sighed.

"Yeah you can" He pulled her up and placed her feet over his. He twirled her around and she squealed.

"Thank you Tony" She smiled, her eyes glistening.

Unbeknown to them Abby snapped a photo on her cell. "I'll send it to them later" She said to McGee who had his arms wrapped around her.

"They make the perfect couple" She squealed.

"Apart from us they do" Tim grinned.

"Of course Timmy!" She turned round and kissed him on the lips soundly.

The night ended at midnight. Tony and Ziva stayed and helped clean up.

"Thanks for helping" Abby said as she hugged the pair.

They said their good nights and Tony and Ziva drove home.

They went up the stairs and reached their separate rooms.

"Good night Tony" She pulled him into a hug.

"Night Zi" He said, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

She blushed bright red and hobbled into her room.

His face turned into a full blown grin. He just made Ziva David blush.

Just as Ziva was getting into bed her phone bleeped. It was from Abby. It was the photo from that night. It was them with a care free smile on each of their faces looking deep into each other's eyes. There was a message written above:

_The perfect couple! A x_

She smiled _We sure would_ She thought.

At the same time Tony saw the same message. _Maybe I should ask Ziva a special question_ He thought before his eyes slid shut.

**I hope you liked it! Just a bit of Halloween fluff I had to add in. Next up will be Papa Gibbs! Please review!**

**Have a spooktacular evening/afternoon/day (Depending where you live)**

**~Lori **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews :D I've been super busy and half term has ended, so I'm back at school -_- But never mind! Christmas is soon! Papa Gibbs up next, good look Benoit's!**

**Disclaimer: Never ever have I ever owned NCIS :(**

Gibbs arrived at work and stormed to his computer. He typed as fast as he could until he found the address. Team Gibbs sat at their desks curiously as he ran off.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Stan asked.

"Keep your nose out of his business! I'm sure he's got a good reason" Kate replied strongly.

"Oooh, sucking up to Gibbs are we?" Smithy teased.

"No! It's just I heard that something happened with Ziva yesterday. I think he's going to sort it out" She informed the boys.

"Oh, right" Stan immediately quietening down. He knew that the matter of Ziva wasn't to be taken lightly. He knew that Gibbs was filing the paper work to foster her.

Then Jenny descended the stairs from her office up above.

"Where is Jethro?" She questioned.

Stan sniggered.

"He went somewhere. I think it has to do with Ziva" Smithy offered.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs' computer and found the address he had last viewed.

"Damn it Jethro" She muttered, running out of the bullpen and down the stairs.

"Hey, what got the directors panties in a twist?" Stan joked as he walked over to the agent in charge's computer.

He looked at the page Jenny had left on-

_Ren__é Benoit_

_Suspected of arms dealing-known a le grenouille_

_Ex wife- Helen Berkley and daughter Jeanne Benoit_

_Address…_

"Looks like he was going to 'The Frog's' House" Stan mused. "Should we be worried?"

"If he needs help he'll call" Kate assured.

Gibbs stepped onto René Benoit's front door and knocked sharply.

A man opened the door and looked surprised "Ah hello? What can I do for you…" A French accent greeted him.

"Agent Gibbs" Gibbs replied shortly.

"Ah Agent Gibbs. What can I do for you?"

"I need to have a… chat with you" He replied cryptically.

"Okay, come in then" he stepped aside and Gibbs walked in.

"Would you like a drink?" René asked charmingly.

Gibbs turned and glared "No. What I would like you to do is stay away from my family. Jeanne could've killed Ziva yesterday and I find that unacceptable! I don't know how you are so calm about this. I could ruin Jeanne's life, if I arrested her all chances of getting a scholarship or a decent job would be little to none. If you respect your family Mr Benoit, you leave mine ALONE. I am a man with a gun and I will NOT hesitate to use it. Now goodbye René." Gibbs spoke harshly and walked out of the Benoit's house, just as Jenny pulled up.

"Jethro!" Jenny scolded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorting Ziva's little problem out. Jeanne won't be bothering her anymore"

"What do you mean? Please tell me that you didn't assault the man"

"No Jen. Just a stern talking to"

"Good. That's him" She said gesturing with her hand.

"Him?" Gibbs asked with his eye brows raised.

"Yes. The man who killed my father" Jenny spoke harshly.

They drove back to the office where team Gibbs were eagerly awaiting their return.

"So boss… any issue?" Stan asked in his nosy way.

"None of your business Stan. Now get to work!" Gibbs yelled and they all ducked down into their paper work.

A few hours later Gibbs got bored, so he sent his team home. In return he got happy smiles and an air punch from Stan. He went to go bother Jenny until she agreed to go early.

They got back early and realised that Tony and Ziva were out at a party till late.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Jenny asked almost shyly.

"I would love to Jen" He grinned and they cuddled up on the sofa to watch the original Charlie and the chocolate factory.

They stayed like that until the movie ended. Then they ate a quick dinner of microwave noodles and headed to bed. They fell asleep until they heard Tony and Ziva come in.

"_Good night Tony" _

"_Night Zi"_

"Aren't they sweet Jethro" Jenny whispered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. It was lucky it was dark. He was used to his wife's mushy side and usually said what she would have said.

"Yeah Jen, Yeah they are" He sighed.

They both fell into a blissful sleep.

At two A.M. Tony heard his door creak open and Ziva hobbled in.

"What's wrong Zi?"

"I had a nightpony" She sighed.

"You mean nightmare. C'mere" He said as he opened his covers and she hobbled over and snuggled in right away.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"It was about when Tali died. But I had to watch him kill her. Then he turned to me, but then I woke up" She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Zi" He soothed stroking her hair.

"Thanks Tony" she murmured into his chest.

"No probs Ziv" He said and kissed the top of her head.

The next day Tony woke to a mop of curls on his chest and a vaguely foghorn like noise met his ears.

Almost like magic Ziva's head moved slightly and she stirred from her dreams.

She looked up and her deep chocolate eyes met his emerald green orbs.

"Mornin' Zi" He mumbled, his voice still gravely.

_His voice sounds so sexy like that _Ziva thought. "Good morning Tony" She replied softly.

_She sounds so cute like that _he thought. "Should we go and make breakfast for Gibbs and Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"That sounds like a great idea! C'mon then!" Tony manoeuvred Ziva's broken leg out comfortably and helped her up. They made their way downstairs and into the large kitchen.

"What are we making?" Ziva asked.

"Hmmm How about French toast and pancakes?" Tony suggested and Ziva's eyes lit up.

"That will be perfect" She grinned.

"How comes you want to make them breakfast?"

"Well I just want to say thank you to them for all that they have done for me"

"That's really nice Zi. But what about me?" Her asked, pretending to wipe his imaginary tears away.

"I will leave that till later" She smiled.

They got all the ingredients they needed out and began cooking. By the end of it they had some nice smelling pancakes and golden brown French toast. They put it on a tray and Tony carried it up while Ziva followed behind.

Jenny and Gibbs woke up to a knock on their door.

"Come in" Jenny mumbled.

Tony and Ziva came in with their tray of goodies.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other and smiled. "Wow, this looks delicious" Jenny said and bit into a pancake. "And tastes even better!"

"Thank you Jenny" Ziva blushed.

"The French toast is good too" Gibbs commented.

After the two of them had finished and Tony was removing the tray there was a knock on the front door. Gibbs went to answer it and to his shock, stood a man he thought he would never see again.

"I have come to collect my daughter" Eli David said sharply.

**I couldn't resist putting that. Please review? *Looks hopefully* There will be a happy ending. I promise :D**

**Also today in England is remembrance Sunday for everyone who fought and still fights in the war. My dad's in the army so it's an important day for me.**

**Lest we forget the fallen.**

**~Lori **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! They're super fabulous and I love to read them :) If anyone ever wants to chat about anything I'm all ears (I'm quite friendly as TivaPaigelyn and spitfire 303 know) Also I'm quite happy to help with ideas for stories :D So, done with the friendly ramblings and onto the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Really? Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned the rights? Didn't think so :(**

What do ya mean, Eli? And how'd you get out of prison? You should be going down for child abuse and never getting to see natural sunlight again" Gibbs spat harshly.

"A man called René Benoit posted bail for me. He had a message though-If she is gone Jeanne can not bother you" He spoke calmly. "Now, give me my daughter"

"Over my dead body" Gibbs glared viciously.

"That can be arranged" Eli ground out.

Jenny had peered through the window and saw who it was. "Tony, sweetie take Ziva into your room and stay there until I say you can come out" She spoke quickly and pulled out her phone. It was time to settle this. The legal way.

Tony pulled Ziva into his room and shut the door, then the curtains.

"What is wrong Tony?" Ziva asked, her eyes darting around.

"I don't know Zi, but I promise it'll be all alright" He said and put his arms round her. She snuggled up willingly and laid her head on his chest.

The cops showed up soon after that.

"Sir what seems to be the problem?" The officer asked, hand resting on his holster.

"He has my daughter!" Eli exclaimed.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes. But she is under my wife and my care" Gibbs replied stiffly.

"Okay then. Could I get everyone to step out please?"

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled. He yelled for everyone to come out the house. Jenny came down begrudgingly, still in her pink silk dressing gown. Then Tony came out with Ziva half hobbling, half Ziva hanging off Tony for support.

Eli lunged at them "What have you done to my daughter?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Tony exclaimed. "She fell at school when she was with me!"

"You" Eli spat. "An American boy ruining my daughter! I shall not have it" He stated firmly and tried to pry Ziva out of his grasp.

"Get off me!" Ziva screamed.

"Ziva come to your father. Now" He demanded.

"Never! I will never come back, unless I want to end up in a body bag-like Tali" She cried tears beginning to spill.

He spun round and pointed his finger at Gibbs. "You, you have poisoned my daughter against me! How could you?"

"I never poisoned her Eli. I showed her the man you truly are. She made the decision"

The police officer called child services to sort it out. Eli and Gibbs went over to talk with her. They both agreed that Ziva would spend the night away with someone she trusted whilst they sorted it out.

"Who do you wanna stay with then Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't really trust anyone but you, Jenny and Tony" She sighed. "And it's not like I have many friends"

"How about you stay with Kate?" Gibbs suggested.

"Okay" She said hesitantly "She seems nice"

"C'mon Zi I'll go help you pack a bag for tonight" Tony offered and they went back inside.

As soon as they got into her room Ziva turned to Tony "I don't wanna go there"

Don't worry. I've slept round at Kate's. She's really cool and always has loads of sweets. Plus she'll probably plan a girly night, knowing her"

"That sounds nice" She smiled.

"See? You're going to have a fantastic time" He grinned.

About an hour later Kate drove over to collect Ziva.

"Hey Ziva" She smiled "Sorry you're stuck with boring old me for the day but we can do whatever you want"

"That sounds like fun" Ziva decided out loud. Then Tony came running down with her bag.

"Hey Zi! Don't forget ya bag!" He yelled and passed it to her. He then pulled her into a hug "Be good for Kate, Okay?"

"Deal" She replied and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow" She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Deal" he grinned as he let her out of his bear hug.

She hopped in the car with Kate and they sped off.

"What did you have in mind for today?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I thought we could go shopping, have a mani-pedi, grab a few things for tonight and then go bake something sugary" Kate smiled "Just like a slumber party"

"What is one of those?" Ziva's eyebrows raised. "And also a mani-pedi? Sounds like a torture device"

Kate gasped "You have never had a slumber party? Or a mani-pedi? This is a disgrace! We will fix this right away!" She said briskly as they found a spot at the mall. "Now" She grinned "Is where all the fun begins"

Turns out it was fun. Ziva loved the nail polish on her nails-they even painted dainty little flowers on every single nail. She was also amazed how they dipped her feet into a tank of fish that nibbled on the dead skin of her one good foot.

"Sorry. I forgot about the cast" Kate grimaced.

"It is fine. We shall have to come back when my foot is better, yes?"

"Of course!" Kate squealed and clapped her hands.

They continued by going shopping. They were in a store where Kate had shoved Ziva off to try on some dresses. Ziva had hobbled out in almost all of them, and they looked wrong. But the final one she had stepped out in was amazing.

"This is the one" Kate said as her eyes lit up.

"Do you really think so?" Ziva asked eyes hopeful.

"Yep!" Kate exclaimed.

After Ziva had bought the dress they headed out to a baking store to get supplies for that night. To conclude the trip they stopped for coffee and a berry mango madness.

They got in and collapsed on Kate's couch.

"I have had a great day. Thank you Kate"

"You're very welcome" Kate replied honestly "I haven't got much of a life outside of work, so my door's always open"

After they moved Ziva's things into the spare room for the night.

"It is such a pretty room" Ziva commented.

"Yeah I got it done up all fancy, but no one ever comes for a visit" She sighed. "Should we go and make some brownies then?"

They went and got the ingredients out of the bag and started mixing.

"Use the electric mixer it'll be easier" Kate suggested.

Ziva grabbed it and turned it on, before she put it in the bowl. Much to Kate's amusement the almost stirred batter went everywhere. Especially over Ziva.

They looked at each other in shock and burst out laughing.

"I do not think we should do that again!" Ziva giggled.

"I agree"

They cleared up all the batter and Ziva went for a shower. Kate's home phone rang and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Hey Katie, ya comin' out tonight?"

"Stan not tonight Ziva's sleeping round"

"Oh right. Why?"

"Benoit bailed David out and he thought he could come back to stake his claim on her. Gibbs is rushing the paperwork to foster her, so she came to stay at mine for the night"

"Benoit? As in the frog?"

"Yes Stan as in the frog, now shoo! I need to find a film to watch with Ziva tonight"

"But I'll be lonely" Stan whined.

"Call smithy then"

"But he's weird"

"I can't help you then"

"Fine. I'll see you on Monday then"

"Bye" With that Kate put down the phone.

Ziva walked out of her room in her fluffy purple pyjamas "Who was that?"

"Just Stan" Kate said as Ziva's eyes lit up.

"You like Stan!"

"Yeah? I work with him I have to like him" Kate hastily said.

"No! In the other way. You like like him!"

"Well you like Tony" Kate fired back.

"So? I know that and I will not deny it" Ziva said simply.

They looked at each other and both said at the same time

"You ask him out!"

They stood in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"No seriously Kate. Ask him round to watch a movie with us"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Kate dialled his number.

Within one ring he answered "Hey Kate, miss me?"  
"No" She said suspiciously quickly. "Do you wanna come watch a movie with me and Ziva?"

"Sure! I'll be right over" He said happily and hung up.

"See, he so likes you" Ziva said smugly.

True to his word Stan arrived two minutes later knocking eagerly.

"You were quick" Ziva commented, as he walked through the door.

"I was at the Chinese, like four blocks away. I got your favourite Kate, and Ziva I didn't know what to get you so I just got chicken fried rice"

"That is fine thank you"

They sat on the couch and watched pretty woman. Ziva's phone buzzed and she looked at the text

_Look out of Kate's spare room window._

She got up and muttered 'bathroom' and went to the window. She almost jumped out of her skin when Tony was high up in a tree sat on the branch by the window. She opened it up and he climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I kinda got bored and I missed you, so I thought I'd come pay you a visit"

"Awww that is very sweet of you" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I will go and tell Kate and Stan that I am going to bed early"

"Wait? Stan's here?"

"Yeah and Kate likes him"

"Like, like like him" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes she like likes him" She said with a hint of mischief. "So I told her to invite him over to watch a movie"

"You are devious my ninja" His eyes twinkling.

She went back to the living room. "I'm feeling tiredy so I am off to bed. Good night"

"I think you mean sleepy and sleep well" Kate smiled. Stan had put his arm round her Ziva noticed and grinned.

"Yeah, night Ziva" Stan called as she left the room.

She opened the door and Tony was already in bed holding up the covers for her. They sat and talked quietly for hours before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kate quietly opened the door and she saw that there was an extra guest. _Oh well, they look so peaceful _she thought and went to tuck a blanket round a sleeping Stan.

Well she couldn't complain. Her apartment wasn't empty for once.

**I don't know where the Kate/Stan came from but you know… Please review :D Like I promised it's all okay with the Eli thing… or is it?**

**Okay I'll just go now…**

**~Lori **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Well I'm ill so I decided to get a chapter written. There is seriously nothing better than a electric blanket when you're ill. Anyway hi to l****olaughoutloud123 as we've been having a nice chat. Plus I got a preview read of one of their stories and it was great! So if they've published it yet I recommend you read it (it's a really cute Gibbs/Jenny fic)**

**Disclaimer: I own an empty box of tissues and a rather red nose (No I am not Rudolf) And Don Bellisario didn't appreciate me sneezing on him as a tactic to get the rights off him when he wasn't looking…**

The next morning Ziva was the first to wake up.

"Tony" She whispered.

He pulled his arms round her tighter and snuggled into her even more "Five more minutes Ziva" he mumbled his breathing evening out again.

She poked his nose "Tony!" She exclaimed "We are not at home! Kate could wake up at any moment!" Her voice travelled further than intended.

"She already is" Kate said, poking her face round the door.

"Kate I can explain" Ziva said worriedly.

"I know he's been here since last night" She chuckled "I saw you were both asleep and I didn't hear anything inappropriate so I guess you two behaved yourselves" She smiled mischief glimmering in her eyes.

Ziva sighed "Thank you Kate. You are the coolest old person I know" Ziva grinned.

"Old? I'm twenty five!" Kate exclaimed

"Old to me"

"Okay then you're the coolest little person I know!"

Ziva grimaced "I'm not little!"

"Little to me"

"Touché"

Then Tony decided to wake from his slumber. "Kate I can explain"

"No need Ziva already did"

He looked relieved then his face filled with horror "Oh god, I told Gibbs I'd be back for half eleven! He's gonna kill me!" Tony cried pulling back the covers and pulling his jeans up.

"Gibbs called me this morning asking if you were here. He was relieved but you know he's going to kill you when you get back" Kate told him and he calmed down.

"Phew" He said while pretending to wipe sweat from his brow "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon" Kate replied.

"Awww when you cook bacon it tastes funny" Tony whined.

"Stan's cooking it" She said simply.

"Stan stayed round?" Ziva asked giving Kate _the look_.

"Yes he fell asleep on the couch" She informed give Ziva the _knock it off! _look.

They shuffled into the dining room and Stan was putting four plates down.

"Breakfast a la Stan is served!" Stan said in his worst French accent.

"Stan's bacon is the best" Tony informed Ziva.

She picked a bit up with her fork "I am sure it is not that-" She paused to take a bite "Gosh! That tastes amazing!"

"I know!" Tony smiled and held up his hand and looked at Ziva expectantly.

"Why have you got your hand held up?" She asked.

"You're meant to high five my hand like this" He said as he demonstrated with Stan.

"Oh right" She said and he held his hand up. She easily returned the gesture.

Then Kate's cell rang. "Hello? Yes I'll tell them. Don't worry they'll be ready. Bye"

"Gibbs is coming to pick you up in twenty. I suggest you go shower and change Ziva"

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"You go and … be Tony" Kate said after a short hesitation.

"But that's easy!" Tony whined.

"On the other hand you could clean my kitchen"

"I'm good!" And with that Tony rushed off to watch TV.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs walked through the door without knocking.

"Hey Gibbs!" Kate yelled from the kitchen. She had been teaching Stan how to properly wash dishes. She wasn't impressed at his half baked attempt at it.

Ziva hobbled over while Tony was trying to carry all of Ziva's stuff.

"Seriously Zi what did you buy?"

"Stuff" She shrugged.

"Hey Gibbs" She greeted giving him a hug.

"Hey Ziver. I don't want to upset you but there is a lady waiting at home to ask you some questions. Don't lie to her as she will ultimately decide where you end up living"

"Okay Gibbs" She sighed.

"Thanks Kate!" Ziva grinned and gave the 'old' woman a big hug.

"You're very welcome Ziva! If you need anything you can come and see me"

"I will keep that in mind" She smiled.

Then her Tony and Gibbs drove home. They got through the front door and there was a nice looking lady sitting on the couch.

"Hi Ziva I'm Lilly. Can we have a chat?"

Ziva simply nodded. They boys took the hint and left the room.

"Now Ziva did Gibbs tell you that I would be here?"

Ziva nodded again.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"To be truthful" She said shyly.

"Well he's right" She smiled. The only way I can make the right choice is if you tell the truth"

"I am not six" She huffed.

"I know now can you answer my questions?"

"Fine"

"Where do you want to live? With your father until his trial and then a foster family or the Gibbs'"

"With the Gibbs'" Ziva said with no doubt or hesitation.

"Why is that?"

"My father is a horrible man. He is often angry at me for no reason and he like to hit, kick and burn me. He is on trial for murdering my little sister"

Lilly looked taken aback "Oh, right. Now do the Gibbs' make you happy?"

"Yes they do"

"How is that then?"

"Jenny is always really nice to me and is like my mother. Gibbs always protects me from bad stuff and looks scary at first, but is a big softy really. And Tony helps me out a lot, is always kind to me and when I am upset he cheers me up"

If this is true how did you end up with a broken leg, ripped stitches and a broken nose?"

"Well first of all I was at the top of the bleachers with Tony-"

"Did he push you?" Lilly butted in.

"No we were messing around and I fell from the top. Secondly a girl Jeanne Benoit tripped me, then broke my nose and ripped my stitches"

"So that is why Gibbs enrolled you on internet school?"

"Yes. Even with her being dealt with I will never go back to that place. Gibbs understands and respects that"

"Why not go to a different school then?"

"Because A, Tony wouldn't be able to drive me and B I don't feel comfortable being all alone in a large school. I have always been homeschooled apart from when I went to that place. Even then Abby, McGee and Tony helped me"

"Who are Abby and McGee?"

"Tony thought I might like Abby so he introduced me to her. McGee is her boyfriend"

"Thank you for your time Ziva. I will get back to you about my decision shortly"

After Tony came back into the room "How'd you think it went?"

"Good. I think."

"It's gonna be alright I promise" He soothed.

"I know" She sighed.

A few hours later Lilly came back to the house with Eli to reveal her decision.

"Now I have made the decision which I think is the best for Ziva and which would make her happy. The person who I am granting guardianship for Ziva is-"

**Okay I'm a meany pants for leaving you hanging :/ But who do you think? And also what do you think about Kate and Stan? Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review. Or any thoughts in a review.**

**Achoo!**

**~Lori **


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings! Thanks for the reviews :D They make my day! I'm not sure how long this story will go on for, but I'm slowly running out of ideas for this story and gaining new ideas for other ones but I promise you that I will finish this one before I start on any other stories :)**

**Disclaimer: Stop teasing me! I seriously don't own the incredible NCIS *tears up***

"The Gibbs'" Lilly finished.

"WHAT?" Eli yelled "How dare you keep me from my daughter. Why?"

"Well first of all Ziva wants to stay with the Gibbs'. Secondly what you are on trial for makes it a risk for Ziva to stay with you, and finally with your conviction it is most likely you would never see her again. Now good afternoon everyone" With that Lilly got up and left.

As soon as she left Gibbs turned his steely glare on Eli "Get out of my house"

"Not without Ziva. Come let us go home"

"No! I belong here where somebody actually wants me!" She yelled.

"I am your father! You shall listen to me!" Eli's face flushed red.

"Go to hell!" She screamed.

"Fine then. This will not be the end" He threatened storming out of the house.

Ziva looked in shock "He is gone" She whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's gone Zi and he's never coming back" Tony spoke softly, pulling her into a hug. She grabbed onto his shirt "I thought I was never going to be free" She muttered.

"You're safe now" He said pulling her into an even tighter hug.

That night to celebrate Gibbs and Jenny decided that they should all go out for a meal in celebration. Ziva knew that was the right time to wear the dress that Kate had helped pick out for her. She put it on and looked in the mirror and sighed. The stupid cast on her leg, it made everything a hindrance. Also she looked ridiculous in whatever she wore thanks to that. How was Tony going to find her attractive like that? She added some natural make up and put her hair up in a bun and left out two ringlets out to frame her face. Jenny knocked on her door and came in.

"Jenny you look beautiful" Ziva looked at her wistfully.

Jenny had a champagne coloured dress on which went all the way down to the floor. It was made at silk and was held up by spaghetti straps. She also had a pair of champagne coloured stilettos on.

"You look amazing too Ziva! My gorgeous girl" She pulled her into a hug.

"I wish" She sighed.

"What do you mean? You look fabulous. Now come on let's go and find the boys" She said eyes twinkling.

Jenny walked down the stairs and saw Gibbs. She walked over to his open arms and gave him a kiss.

"You look amazing Jen" Gibbs murmured to her.

"Hey where's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Well she was ready" Jenny said confused as she looked at the top of the stairs.

Tony went up and into her room and found her sat on her bed staring into space.

"Hey Zi, you okay?"

She looked up "No. My cast makes me look stupid"

"No it doesn't!" He cried "You look beautiful" With that he picked her up and spun her round.

She squealed in shock "Tony!" She giggled.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Maybe" She smiled kissing his cheek "Now, let us go"

He helped her down the stairs where Gibbs and Jenny were waiting.

They all hopped in the car and drove to the restaurant-Al Fonzo's. The valet took the car away and they entered the swanky restaurant.

They were seated and presented with the menus.

"There is so much to choose from!" Ziva exclaimed.

"The Philly cheese steak is really nice" Tony pointed out.

"Okay I will get that then" She smiled.

They ordered their food and waited for it to come.

"How's football Tony?" Jenny asked.

"It's going really good, thanks we might be going to be Baltimore soon and we would be allowed to take a person with us" He grinned "What would you think about going with me Zi?"

Ziva's eyes widened "I would love to!"

Then the food came and they started eating "You are right Tony! This tastes amazing"

He gave her his 'special' smile "When you're right, you're right"

They continued eating until Jenny started coughing "What's up Jen? You okay?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny continued to wheeze "Call an ambulance" Ziva told Tony and he dug his cell out.

"What is in the food?" Ziva asked "That does not look like chicken"

Gibbs looked closely it looked more like sea food. "Jen's allergic to sea food" He muttered.

A few minutes later and the EMTs rushed in. After a few rushed questions they rushed her away on a gurney with Gibbs by her side.

"Well I think they forgot about us" Tony smirked.

Ziva whacked his arm "Tony! This is not funny, Jenny… Jenny could die!"

"C'mon lets go get the car and we'll meet them at the hospital" Tony said calmly.

"What if she dies?" Ziva asked tearfully.

"She won't" He replied firmly.

They drove to the hospital in silence-Tony clenching the steering wheel hard and Ziva looking out the window with tears in her eyes. They arrived, quickly parked and ran in.

They looked round and Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me we are looking for Jenifer Gibbs room?" Ziva asked politely to the receptionist.

"Well she is in…" The receptionist tapped a few keys "Room One-five-three"

"Thank you" She smiled.

They walked over to the room and knocked on the door.

They heard a muffled 'come in' so they quietly entered.

Jenny was lying in the bed looking slightly better than before.

"How do you feel Jenny?" Ziva asked sweetly.

"A lot better now, thanks for asking" She smiled.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"It was an allergic reaction" Gibbs said gravely "Someone switched her chicken out with lobster"

"This was no accident, so we have some bad news-you will have to stay at a safe house for now" Jenny said dejectedly.

**So what did you think? Sorry it's a bit soppy but I don't write this thing, my hands do :) Also sorry for the wait but life has been crazy!**

**Review? Please?**

**~Lori **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written for a while but I've been really ill :( I'm still not better but well enough to get a chapter out into the world. It won't be my best as I am still kinda woozy, but it's something to read for now :) **

**Disclaimer: I'm ill and I don't own NCIS-What is this sorcery?**

Tony and Ziva had been sat in the back of the car for three hours now, and quite frankly Tony was getting bored.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Tony whined to Agent Sacks of the FBI, who was in charge of protecting them.

"Nearly. Now would you please shut up?" He said gritted through his teeth.

"Awww Slacks. We're meant to tell you what to do, aren't we? Or is this not like having our own personal butler?" Tony provoked.

"Can it DiNozzo!" Sacks yelled as he pulled into a dark forest.

As Sacks yelled, it woke Ziva from her slumber. "Tony? Are we nearly there yet?"

"Slacks reckons we are. But personally I think he's gonna leave us in the woods, for the animals to get us" Tony joked.

"Just you DiNutso" Sacks muttered as he pulled into the driveway of what looked like an abandoned house.

They got out and Sacks opened the house's door and lead Tony and Ziva inside. It was cold and dismal.

"Wow you splashed out on this one!" Tony said sarcastically.

"It's all we had on short notice" Sacks replied. "There's only one room, so it looks like you're gonna be sleeping on the floor DiNozzo" Sacks grinned.

"It is okay. Tony can share with me" Ziva said, looking around the dingy room "Tony will get a bad back otherwise. Coming Tony?" She asked and started towards what Sacks had pointed out as the bedroom.

Tony grabbed the bags that had been hurriedly packed and followed her into the room. It wasn't much nicer than the so called family room. The wallpaper was peeling away and there was water stains all the way down the wall opposite the bed. Then there was the actual bed. It was bigger than a single bed, yet smaller than a double. The wooden frame looked rotten and the once white sheets stained.

"This is disgusting!" Ziva exclaimed.

"It's not that bad" Tony reasoned, as he sat on the bed. Big mistake. The bed gave a low creak and completely collapsed in a heap.

"Not so bad? Tony I am sure this is not even a real safe house! Give me you cell phone, I am calling Gibbs"

He handed it over "Fine"

She dialled Gibbs' number and he quickly answered.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs, this safe house is terrible! I am not one to complain, but I am sure that jail is nicer than this!"

"Ziva, where are you?"

"In the woods Gibbs, I am not completely sure where. Why?"

"You were meant to be staying at a hotel, by the beach front. Who is the agent protecting you?"

"Umm I think he is called Sacks?"

"It was meant to be Fornell. Ziva is there any way to get out?"

"Yes. The window. Gibbs are we in trouble?"

"I don't want to panic you Ziva, but you are. Get Tony to help you out the window. I'm pretty sure you know how to hot wire a car and Tony knows how to drive. Find a hotel then call me again. Am I clear?"

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva said and hung up the phone.

"Tony" She hissed "We need to get out of here"

She explained what Gibbs had instructed them to do. He carefully lifted her out of the window. He then silently slipped out himself. They crept round the front and Ziva tried the passenger door of the car.

"Unbelievable!" She whispered "He left the door unlocked with the keys in! How stupid is he?"

"I don't really care right now Ziva. Just get in!" Tony hissed.

They both got in and Tony started the vehicle. Sacks heard the commotion of the engine and ran outside. Unfortunately for him, Tony stepped on the gas pedal and Sacks was left in a cloud of dust.

They continued to speed out of the woods. Twenty minutes later they left the woods.

"Ziva my phone has GPS. Check where we are" Tony asked. When she checked her eyes widened.

"We are in Florida" She said.

"That far away? I didn't think we were travelling that far" Tony mused "Check to see if there is any hotels near us"

She quickly looked and found one not too far away "About fifteen miles away there is a motel that we could stop at" She recommended.

"What about funds to stay at the hotel?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs gave me his credit card" Ziva said quietly.

"He gave it to you?"

"No, I took it" She admitted.

"Ziva!" Tony scolded.

"I am sorry! It was just in case-it looks like I was right to take it or we would be stuck"

"Fine, but as soon as we see Gibbs you are apologising! I know you didn't mean to steal it, but Gibbs doesn't trust very easily, so you're going to have to think of a pretty good apology"

They turned into the motel. Tony helped Ziva out and they walked into the reception.

There was a middle aged woman sitting at the reception. She looked… interesting. Her bleach blond hair was backcombed into a huge bun. Her skin resembled a cheeto. Her teeth a glowing white and her make-up was heavily pasted on.

"Can I help you?" She said with a bored tone.

"Uh we would like a room please?" Tony asked.

"Sure! I'm guessin' that you kids just want one bed, huh?" She winked knowingly.

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Ziva answered for him "Yes that will be fine thank you" She smiled.

"Well you kids enjoy yourselves!" She handed the key over after taking note of the credit card number.

They got in and to their surprise it was rather nice. There was a big, rather comfy looking bed, an en-suite and it was very clean.

"This is ten times better than that place!" Tony exclaimed. He sat on the bed and grinned. "Look! I'm not on the floor!"

"That is nice to know Tony. What are we going to sleep in?" Ziva asked "Our clothes were left behind" She sighed.

Tony pulled his T-shirt over his head and chucked it at her "Here, wear this"

She smiled and quickly changed into it. Once she was in his shirt and Tony in his boxers they got into the bed.

"Good night Tony" She whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Ziv" He whispered back, pulling her close.

**I know that wasn't the best chapter I've ever written, but my minds kinda fuzzy at the moment :/ but Christmas is soon so I'll have more time to write! Plus I don't mean to offend anyone with the motel lady's appearance. I was describing my aunt Suze as she does look… interesting :p**

**Please review before you exit stage left!**

**~Lori **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Happy Christmas eve! Sorry I haven't updated but Christmas time has been hectic so I've squeezed a bit of time to write in. Also I would like to say that I was so sad when I heard about the sandy hook children and adults. I especially admire Victoria Soto who may have died, but saved all of her children. On a more positive note I hope everyone enjoys Christmas! :D**

The next day sunlight streamed through a small gap in the curtain. Ziva groaned and rolled over, only to be stopped by a solid warm surface. Tony's eyes shot open, but then he relaxed when he realised it was Ziva.

"Mornin' Ziv" He mumbled in her ear.

"Good morning Tony. How was your sleep?"

"Very nice thank you" He smiled. "How was your sleep?"

"Very… comfortable thank you" She smiled. "I am starved! What is for breakfast?"

"Whatever Gibbs brings I guess" Tony said.

"When is he coming to get us?" Ziva asked.

To answer her question there was a bang on the door. "Tony! Ziva! Open up, it's Gibbs!"

"Right about now I guess" Tony laughed and got up to open the door.

Gibbs walked in with a duffle bag on his shoulder and a paper bag with a krispy kreme logo on it.

"Eat and get changed. Jen's in the car. We're going someplace where no one will find us" Gibbs spoke evenly.

"Where's that?" Tony asked.

"I can't tell you in case this room is bugged. Oh and Ziva, I know about the credit card"

Ziva's jaw dropped. "I am so sorry Gibbs"

"You'll have to make it up to me Ziva, but for now you are forgiven" He said sternly.

"Thank you so much Gibbs" Ziva went and gave Gibbs a big hug.

He let out a half-chuckle. "Go get changed"

She grabbed her clothes out of the duffle and ran into the bathroom eagerly.

"She really didn't mean it Gibbs, she told me last night" Tony said to him.

"I know, it's how that sorry excuse of a father raised her" Gibbs spat.

"At least he's out of the way now" Tony mused.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't be as happy without you though Tony"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"She's so much happier with you, remember the first day she got here? You helped her through all of the bad stuff and now she's a different person"

"I didn't do that much" Tony said.

"You really did" Ziva said quietly and walked over to the pair. "Bathrooms free now Tony"

"Thanks Zi" He said "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. May I go and see Jenny now?" She asked.

"Wait with us Ziva. This is a serious threat so you can't just go off by yourself for now" Gibbs replied.

"Then why is Jenny out there by herself?" She asked.

"Because Jenny has a gun" Gibbs finished.

They waited till Tony was finished then exited the motel. There was a black car waiting outside with tinted windows.

"Hop in" Gibbs said and got in the passenger's side. Tony and Ziva got in the back and Jenny drove off.

Gibbs handed them two American passports "These are the passports you will be travelling on"

They looked inside one read 'Emily Smith', the other 'Michael Smith'

"The names are a bit random don't ya think?" Tony asked.

"Smith is the most common surname around. Plus the first names were the most popular around the time you were born, I am Julia Smith and Gibbs is John Smith. But you'll have to call us mom and dad for now as we're meant to be a family, Okay?"

"That is fine with me Jenny" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah cool with me too" Tony answered. "Why are you so smiley Zi-Emily?"

"Because Michael, I like the idea of being part of a real family"

"Mom, are we there yet?" Tony whined.

"Another half an hour Mikey so be patient" Jenny replied.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"It's a surprise sweetie. We've packed your cases accordingly so you have no idea. Trust me, we'll have a great time"

Half an hour later they arrived a few minutes away from the airport in a ditch. They got out and grabbed their things and Gibbs doused alcohol over the car.

"No one will notice till the engine explodes, but we better get a move on" He said and lit a match. He waited for everyone to be a fair distance away, and then threw the match. They walked to the entrance of the air port and acted as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Jenny and Gibbs checked the bags in and then they just waited.

"Can you tell us where we are going now?" Tony begged.

"Well Michael" Jenny began "We are going to visit your uncle Mike in Mexico"

"Really?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded. "This is going to be nice" She pondered. "Does he build boats too dad?"

"No he doesn't Em, as he's a lazy ass punk most of the time. But on occasion he has helped me with a few things over the years" Gibbs said.

"He sounds nice" Ziva figured.

"He'll love to meet the two of you" Jenny smiled.

Then the intercom sounded _Flight 417 to Mexico is now boarding _it crackled.

"Finally!" Tony sighed and punched the air.

Four hours later they touched down in Mexico City. They grabbed their luggage and followed Gibbs outside. There was an old man standing there smoking a cigarette.

He nodded at Gibbs "Probie"

"Heya Mike" He replied.

"Who are these lot then?" Mike asked.

"Mike Franks, meet Ziva, Tony and my wife Jenny" Gibbs said.

"Nice to meets yous'" Mike said to them gruffly. "Now hop in the truck and let's get back to my shack"

Forty minutes later the old, battered truck pulled up at a smallish house on the beach.

"Here it is" Mike replied and got out of his truck. "Only two rooms though so them two will have to share"

"That is no problem" Ziva smiled. "Thank you for having us"

"It's not problem my dear" Mike smiled back.

_Who would have thought that I would take a trip to Mexico? _ Ziva thought _Even under the circumstances this is going to be fun!_

**So how was that? Please use your Christmas cheer and review! The names were the most popular according to the internet so I don't know if that's right or not and it does take about four hours to get to Mexico from Washington so my facts are sort of right :D**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**~Lori **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! I'm probably on Santa's naughty list as I haven't updated for ages! But I haven't been on my computer until now as I've been with family and helping out. Also happy new year everyone :D**

**Disclaimer: I own my Christmas presents, yet somehow NCIS was not in my stocking :/**

**Warning: contains swearing but nothing too bad.**

_Three weeks later_

"Dinner's ready!" Jenny yelled and Tony came running.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"Salad" Jenny replied and his face drooped. "Where's Ziva?"

"I think she's outside in the sea" Tony said "I'll go look for her"

Ziva was happily splashing around in the waves when Tony came to find her.

"Hey Ziv! Dinners ready!" He yelled.

She turned round and splashed towards him. "You will have to come in the water with me later Tony! It is very warm and nice" She grinned.

"I dunno Zi, I don't really like water" Tony started.

"Please" Ziva begged, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine" He grumbled "But you're my personal life guard"

"Deal" She smiled and started walking to the house "Come on! I heard that there was salad!"

Half an hour later Tony begrudgingly put on his swim trunks and headed outside with her. Ziva was already sitting by the water waiting.

"It took you long enough!" She scolded "I want to actually swim this year!"

"Ha-ha little Miss sarcasm. You'll be sorry" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the sea.

Her head popped right up and her eyes were beady. "Tony! I am going to get you!"

She started running towards him when a funny noise was heard.

"What was that?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"I dunno" Tony shrugged.

A black helicopter flew down and landed on the beach and the door swung open. There stood Leon Vance.

"Where is Director Shepard-Gibbs?" Vance asked haughtily.

"She's inside with Gibbs" Tony answered. "Why do you need her?"

"We think we've caught the person who tried to kill her, so I need to know if she recognises this man" Vance replied and pulled a photograph.

There stood a smiling mug shot of René Benoit.

"Uh I'll go get her" Tony said and ran into the house while yelling Jenny's name.

As the pair waited for Tony to return with Jenny Vance attempted to make small talk.

"I heard your leg was in a cast Ziva. What happened?" He asked.

"When we got here I got some of Gibbs' boat tools and broke the cast off"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Vance gulped.

"Yes, but Tony held my leg in place so it was relatively easy"

When Jenny emerged Vance's face lit up into a bright smile "Hello Director! How has your stay been?"

Unfortunately for Vance Jenny did not appreciate her kiss ass deputy director trying to be nice "What do you need Leon?"

"I need to ask you if you can identify this man" He said meekly.

He showed her the picture and her eyes darkened furiously "That is René Benoit" She replied curtly.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"That bastard killed my father" Jenny spoke bitterly "And I'm next"

Begrudgingly Jenny agreed that they should all return to D.C. as they knew where Benoit was in Washington. Mike Franks decided he would tag along for the ride, especially as he might have to babysit when Gibbs and Jenny stayed late to catch up on everything they had missed. They arrived back at 10 P.M. The extended Gibbs family stumbled sleepily into their house. Before Ziva could climb the stairs Jenny pulled her to one side.

"Ziva can I have a word in private?" Jenny asked.

"Sure!" Ziva replied as Jenny pulled her towards her study.

"I need you to keep this quiet, don't tell anybody. Even Tony" Jenny said sternly.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"A helper" Jenny stated mysteriously.

"A helper for what?"

"Don't ask too many questions. But you can defend yourself, right?"

"Yes I can. Why?"

"Well you see…"

When the discussion was over Ziva climbed the stairs sleepily, only to find Tony waiting at the top.

"Whatcha talkin' about with Jenny?" He asked nosily.

"Uh, just about my leg and if it felt okay. She thinks that I should get another cast on just to make sure that it is completely fixed and that I am never allowed to pull a stunt like that again"

"How did you even know how to get the cast off?"

"Well six months before Tali died, father broke her arm. After it was set we were playing and we decided to see if we could break the cast. Turns out a screw driver is very good for demolishing plaster" She smiled fondly.

"But something tells me that you weren't talking about your leg" Tony prodded trying to dig deeper.

Ziva panicked and decided the only way to get out of telling the truth was by being defensive. "You know what Tony I cannot be bothered explaining myself to someone as childish and immature as you. I am tired and I am going to bed so do not bother me. Good night" With that she turned away and stormed up the stairs with a barely detectable limp.

Tony shook his head, feeling confused "Women" He muttered to himself and wandered into his room.

At ten A.M. the next morning Tony sauntered down the stairs happily, to find that Gibbs was sitting reading the news paper and drinking some coffee.

"Moring Gibbs! Where's Jenny and Ziva?" Tony said cheerfully.

"Think they went shopping" He grunted "And don't be too pleased DiNozzo. Tomorrow's Monday and you're not missin' a day more of school"

Tony smile dropped. "Oh well, that gives me time anyways"

"Time for what?" Gibbs asked.

"Me and Zi had an argument last night. I should be able to go and get some flowers or chocolates or something to make her my friend again" He explained.

"Yeah friends" Gibbs muttered as Tony walked away.

_Meanwhile_

"Jenny have you got everything you need?"

"Of course I have Ziva. Any other people on the boat?"

"No, it should be straight forward. Get in, get out and do not be seen"

"I'll be about ten minutes. Have the disposal bag ready"

"Will do. Oh and Jenny-Good luck!"

"Thanks sweetie" Jenny smiled as she climbed out of the dark sedan.

Jenny crept up to the boat and climbed aboard. "René! Show yourself!" She yelled and the Frenchman walked out onto the deck with a glass of whisky in his hand.

"Hello Jenifer, how are you?" He asked charmingly.

"I will be fine once you're dead" She spat and pulled out one of her father's old guns with a silencer attached.

Benoit raised his hands in submission and backed up to the rails.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny yelled and grabbed his hand in a thumb lock. "This is for you daddy" She said and raised the gun to his head.

"Jenifer you do not have to do this" He said desperately. "I have a daughter, a life"

"So did my father!" She cried. "And like hell I have to listen to you" She seethed.

Then, she pulled the trigger.

Blood exploded from René Benoit's head and he fell overboard.

Jenny's eyes widened and she turned on her heel and ran. She reached the outside of the car and pulled her black clothes off, to reveal a pretty coral summer dress.

Ziva held out a black garbage bag and Jenny dumped her blood stained clothes in. Then Ziva knotted the bag and put it in the boot of the car. Jenny was stood there in shock.

Ziva touched her arm gently "Jenny, are you okay?"

She smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug "He's really dead now"

"Yes he is" Ziva agreed.

"Thanks sweetie. Now- let's go to the mall!"

After three hours and countless shopping bags Jenny and Ziva returned home. Once they had arrived back home they were greeted to a sight.

"Where were you at ten- eleven o'clock this morning?" Tobias Fornell asked.

**What do you think will happen? Or what do you want to happen? Please review :D **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Lori **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So it's back to school so bring on the home work! If anyone's wondering it is possible to break an arm or leg cast with a screwdriver it actually is as my friend Katia broke her arm cast off with one when I was at her house! Plus season 10 started in England and it was epic! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own an insane friend who used a screwdriver to break her arm cast, not the NCIS cast :(**

"I was with Ziva" Jenny said calmly.

"Is that true?" Fornell turned to Ziva.

"Yes" Ziva returned .

"Where were you?" He asked.

"We went for a drive first, as I was upset about a fight I had with Tony last night. Then we went to the mall" Ziva started and gestured to the many bags strewn on the floor "Then we returned home. Why do you ask?"

"Well the Director of the FBI has called you seventeen times, so he's pretty pissed"

Jenny smiled and let out a quiet, but relived sigh and checked her cell. "Oh! It must have gone dead, thanks for the warning Fornell" She smiled.

"No problem" Fornell smiled "I'll have to go before the director realises I'm gone too" He chuckled.

Once he had walked out the door Jenny led Ziva into her study. They sat down and jenny's face grew serious.

"Ziva, if you are taken in for questioning tell them everything that I did. Say that you weren't involved, I don't mind ruining my life to get revenge but I can't screw yours up too"

"But Jenny-" Ziva began.

"No buts Ziva" Jenny said firmly. "Now, why did you have a fight with Tony?"

"Well he was getting suspicious of where I was going today, so I panicked and yelled at him" She sighed.

"Don't worry, you will be able to fix this" Jenny smiled "Plus I must phone Ducky to check on your leg!"

"Fine" She groaned and turned to leave. "Oh and Jenny?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Thanks"

"Any time" She smiled gently.

She left the study and decided to look for Tony. He wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen, so she checked his room, but he wasn't there either. She sighed and went back into the kitchen where Gibbs was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee.

"Gibbs do you know where Tony went?"

Gibbs pondered the question a moment wondering if he should ruin the surprise. "Nope" He grunted and looked up to see Ziva's worried expression "Don't worry kid, he'll be back soon" He said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Gibbs" She smiled "You always know what to say"

She wandered back to the living room, where the computer was to do some school work. She hadn't missed any as Franks had gone into town and found her a small laptop and with Tony's help, somehow they had managed to connect it to the internet. She had left it there as Mike had gotten a letter saying his son, daughter in law and granddaughter were coming to stay. Plus Mike had really mastered how to use it after Ziva had given him lessons.

_Meanwhile_

Tony had driven to the florists and looked at all the pretty flowers and wondered which ones Ziva would like. After the florist asked if Tony needed help he had jumped on the offer as he had no idea with these things. In the end he got purple carnations as he knew Ziva liked purple and they looked pretty. He paid, then drove to the luxury chocolate shop.

He walked in and looked around. What should he get her? He considered buying his favourite chocolate incase she didn't like it so he could have them. But then he realised that was selfish, so he asked the smiling lady, who some what looked like the joker if they stocked Middle Eastern chocolates. After buying a box of the mixed chocolates, hoping she would like them he drove back to the Gibbs residence. Only when he checked his watch he realised he had spent two hours in the shops looking for the perfect gifts for Ziva. _She better forgive him now_, he thought.

He pulled up on the drive and walked in with the peace offerings, when he spotted Ziva on the computer with her headphones in. He snuck up and place his hands round her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked after she had pulled the headphones out.

"Tony" She smiled. "I am-"

"No it should be me saying sorry" He started looking sincerely into her eyes "I shouldn't have aggravated you when you were so tiered, it was all my fault, I'm really sorry"

He held out the chocolates and flowers "Friends?" He asked.

Ziva gasped "Of course Tony!" She sniffed the flowers "These were Tali's favourites" She said softly. "Thank you"

"Oh and I wasn't sure which chocolates you liked so I got a mix of middle eastern" He grinned.

"Just an apology would have been nice, but these are just lovely. Thank you so much" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now all middle eastern chocolates taste amazing, so let's go and eat these!"

They sat on the couch and scoffed the whole box while watching Ice Age 2. Ziva sat snuggled up to Tony, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Once it was done Ziva got up to go and continue the rest of the work set for her that day, but Tony tried to pull her back down.

"Tony! I have to go and finish this. I will not be long I promise"

"Fine" He grumbled.

In the end it did take a long time. Well to Tony it took a long time. Three hours later Ziva had finished all her work set for that day.

"Why do you have school on a Sunday?" Tony whined, when she had returned.

"Well Tony, it is to avoid doing longer lessons on week days. I do five extra lessons so then I only have to do five lessons a day, rather than six. Plus two hours of home work on a Saturday makes up all the school work I would be doing at a real school"

"Why can't you come back to real school? Jeanne had been expelled so there's no one who' gonna hurt you Ziv"

"I do not want to. Jeanne will have turned people against me and I like online work, as then I can do anything I want afterwards"

"But you do work on a Sunday Ziva! A Sunday! You could be out doing something"

"Oh yes, I could be out with all my friends!" She said sarcastically.

"You have Abby. She really wants to do something with you. And what about Kate? She may be older but you have a good time don't you?"

"Yes I do have them" She smiled. "And you, but you are my best friend. I do not want to go back though"

"That's fine Zi-as long as you come and watch ice age 3 with me" He smiled.

Ziva's face lit up "There is a third one?"

"Yep and a fourth one if you're interested"

When Ziva's smile broadened he took that as a yes.

That evening they ended up watching both films with a break to go and get some macaroni and cheese for dinner. Jenny and Gibbs decided to watch the fourth film with them. They sat on the other couch and Jenny head was resting on Gibbs' shoulder. Once the last film had finished it was nearly ten O' clock, so Tony and Ziva were sent to bed early as Tony had a very early start from what he had grown accustomed to.

As expected Tony slept in. Even being sent to bed early didn't help his body clock and it ended up with Ziva waking him up.

"Come on Tony! Wake up you are going to be late!"

"Why are you even up" He grumbled.

"It's eight O'clock" She stated and his eyes flew open.

"Eight?" He cried and ran to the bathroom.

"That got him up" She giggled to herself.

Tony finished getting ready and ran out the door yelling "Bye guys! See you later!"

He pulled up in his car and raced towards the building and burst into his home room.

Mr Hornett looked unimpressed "Late again DiNozzo?" He tutted. "I'll mark you in, as you need to see Coach Carter"

"Oh okay Mr Hornett thanks!" Tony said and ran down the halls to find the coach.

Coach Carter was in the sport office and Tony easily found him.

"Hey Coach! What's up?" Tony asked.

"I need to know if you can still come to Baltimore with the team?"

"Can I bring a friend?" Tony asked.

"You know that everyone is allowed to bring a person with them Tony"

"Then definitely!"

"There's one problem"

"What?"

"The game is on Friday which means we have to go down on Thursday"

"That's no problem!"

Coach sighed in relief "Thank God Tony, we would have been screwed otherwise. We haven't won a game when you were on holiday! This is our last chance to get to the final so I'm glad you're on board! We have practice every night this week including tonight"

"I left my kit here so no problem! I'll have to call home to let them know I'll be late, but sounds cool!"

Tony left floating on a cloud. He could take Ziva to Baltimore with him and have a great time with her. Then he would win the game and they would be able to go to the finals, then to top it off he would tell her his feelings and ask her out.

This was going to be the best football weekend ever.

The rest of the week flew in for Tony. Between football practice and hanging out with his friends he had been super busy. But he hadn't really seen Ziva though. She had been trying to be social by going out with Abby and staying round Kate's for the night and then doing her school work on Kate's laptop. But they were leaving for Baltimore today so they could have a nice long weekend away.

It had only taken an hour to get there but Coach had insisted they went early so they could rest up. But for the boys it was code for: go out and have a good time. They arrived and checked into the hotel they were staying at. Most of the team had brought their girlfriends who were close so they went off shopping.

"Do you wanna do something Zi?" Tony asked "It was mean of them to leave you out"

"No it is fine. I only like shopping with Jenny, Abby and Kate, plus I have school work"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! We can go out for dinner tonight or something. Go and have fun with your friends" She smiled and pulled out a laptop.

"Hey! Where did that come from!" Tony exclaimed "Last time I checked I was the only one who possessed a laptop!"

"Smithy found a spare one at NCIS and though I might like it, so he gave it to Gibbs for me"

"Since when?"

"Last night"

"Well tell him I wouldn't mind one too" He smiled "See you later Zi"

"Bye Tony!" She called as the door of their room slammed.

When Tony came down the stairs the team were surprised "You not with Ziva?" A guy called Mat asked.

"Nah she had school work so she kicked me out" He grinned.

"Fair enough dude" A guy called Laurence chipped in. "Now let's go bowling!" He yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

They spent the rest of the day bowling and then looking round town. Tony spotted the perfect place for dinner that night. They decided that they would go back and agreed to see each other before the game the next day.

Tony walked into the hotel room and yelled over dramatically "Ziva, I'm home!"

Ziva's head poked out and she said "Hey Tony! I'm nearly done in the shower then I just have to get changed. Do you want the bathroom after me?"

"Yeah thanks. Just wear comfy clothes as I've found a place and it isn't very dressy" He smiled.

"It sounds lovely" She returned his smile and the door closed.

They were soon ready both dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. As they walked Ziva shivered and Tony being a true gentleman gave her his sweat shirt.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked past a row of detached houses.

"Just another five minutes" Tony said.

True to his word five minutes later they were at the diner he had spotted. It was just like an old diner would have looked-the duke box, old floor and red seated booths.

Ziva smiled "It looks amazing"

"This how all diners used to look" He said.

"Really?" She asked as they walked in.

"Yeah" He gestured for her to sit down.

They sat opposite each other, with Ziva's feet resting in Tony's lap. They both had chocolate milkshakes and burgers with curly fries. To finish with they ordered a giant ice cream to share.

As they walked out of the diner Ziva smiled "I have had a great time Tony, thank you"

"It's no problem Ziva" He grinned.

"Nothing could ruin this night" She stated as they started walking.

They started walking past the row of houses they had seen earlier, but something was wrong-one was ablaze.

"Tony, we have to do something" Ziva said in shock, but Tony was one step ahead of her and was already running towards the door. She saw what he was thinking and followed him in.

They raced up the stairs coughing and avoiding falling debris.

"You check the room down the hall!" Tony spluttered "I'll take this one"

She nodded and ran into the room. There sat a four year old girl crying.

"What is your name?" Ziva asked softly.

"Alisha" The little girl replied. "Where's my brother? I'm scared"

"My friend is going to find him, but we need to get out of here" Ziva said and picked the little girl up.

They went through the door and took a few steps down the hall way and a blazing beam crashed down in front of them. They could hear a young boys yells and Tony's voice trying to soothe him.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. "I have Alisha, go! We can find a way out"

The young boys yells got quieter. Tony pulled the young boy-who Tony had found out called Jason down the stairs. "I told you that my friend had Alisha and they'll be fine"

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really" Tony confirmed as they ran out of the door.

"Now my friend has your brother. How do you feel about trees Alisha?"

Ziva went back to Alisha's room and opened the window. "I will help you get to the sturdy branch, then I will follow. Do not worry, you can have a horsey back while we climb down"

Ziva helped the small child onto the branch then swung herself on to the same branch. Alisha clung to her back as she descended the tree carefully. They reached the ground with no injuries and Alisha had calmed down.

"Shall we find your brother?" Ziva asked and the four year old grinned and shouted "Yes!"

They walked round to the front of the house where Jason and Tony were waiting.

"Jason!" Alisha screamed and ran towards her brother. They embraced and didn't let go.

Ziva walked over more slowly "Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" Tony returned. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Good"

Ziva looked up with tears in her eyes "What if we had not been here Tony? They would have died"

"But we were here and that's all that matters" He opened his arms and she stepped into them and hugged him tightly.

"Everyone's okay and that's all that matters" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah" Tony agreed as the wailing siren of the fire truck got closer to the ruins of the once large house.

**Super long chapter! Hope you enjoyed :D Anyone see any resemblance to the last part *hint hint***

**Please leave review on your way out, it makes my day and cheers me up after the impending doom of school :/**

**Thanks!**

**~Lori **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow I'm a naughty girl! I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! But at least the last chapter was super long so I hope that makes up for it. It's mine and my sister Kitty's birthday soon so I've been busy finding and hiding presents plus our school thought it would be fun to give me 5 exams after Christmas so I've been cramming like mad :s But anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a plan for world domination assisted by my best guy friend Connelly. NCIS will be mine then! But for now no.**

They were sat in a hospital cubicle, barely big enough for one but from their insistence two beds crammed in with oxygen masks round their mouths. Ziva's arm was bandaged as it had a nasty burn running down her arm. Luckily Tony was perfectly fine and would be able to play in tomorrow's game. Alisha and Jason were perfectly fine and had been reunited with their parents who had been out at dinner. Their baby sitter however, who had fell asleep with a cigarette in her hand died from smoke inhalation far before the flames charred her body.

"Coach said he is signing us out now and should be here to get us soon" Tony said quietly, watching Ziva stare into space.

Ziva made a small noise of recognition and continued looking with glazed eyes.

"Ziva what's wrong?" He asked touching her arm.

She removed the mask and looked into his eyes "I was just thinking, what if we weren't there? They are only children Tony and they could have died! How could someone be that irresponsible?"

"I don't know Ziv. But we were there and that's all that matters. Tomorrow we can have a lie in and then I'm gonna win that game, knowing that Alisha and Jason are safe and sound. That sound good?"

Ziva grinned "That sounds amazing"

There was a knock on the door and Coach Carter walked in "Tony, Tiva are you alright?"

"Actually her name's Ziva. We're fine thanks for asking. And before you ask I can play in tomorrow's game"

"That's the spirit!" Coach beamed. "There's a bunch of reporters outside waiting for you, so brace yourselves!" He grinned. "Now let's go! It took me ages to fill out all that dastard paper work"

They got out and followed him out of the small room. They walked down the corridor accompanied by the over powering smell of disinfectant and the squeaking of Coach's shoes.

"I'll keep the reporters out of your face but you'll have to be quick! The press really want to interview you" Coach said as they reached the door.

They stepped out and were met with a million blazing lights from dozens of cameras. Everything was a blur as Coach shoved the reporters who screamed questions at the pair. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her through the small path Coach had managed to create. They hopped in the back of Coach's old rusty pick-up truck and the car zoomed off. It didn't take long to get back from the hospital and they walked into the lobby to be greeted by the entire football team.

"Yo Tony man!" Mat yelled.

"Don't forget Riva!" Another shouted.

"It is Ziva!" She huffed irritably.

"Well we just came to say well done! Now we shall leave you in peace" Laurence yelled and the team all dispersed. Some out the door, some to the elevator and some to the bar despite being under aged it wasn't deterring them.

Tony and Ziva walked up the stairs to their comfy hotel room.

They were both exhausted so quickly dressed in their pyjamas and snuggled up in bed.

The two teens barely shared a word as they sleepily lay there.

"Goodnight Tony"

"Night Ziv"

With that, they were dead to the world.

The next day Tony and Ziva slept right in. At eleven they surfaced yawning and rubbing sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Tony"

"Mornin' Ziv. Good sleep?"

"The best I have had in ages, did you?"

"It was great. Should we get ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Great! I am starved" Ziva grinned.

They went down to the breakfast room and sat with the team for breakfast. The rest of the day was spent relaxing.

Tony and Ziva were sat by the hotel's pool.

"Do you think you are going to win?" Ziva asked.

"I would like to think so!" Tony smiled. "If not there's always next year"

"I guess" Ziva mused.

"Should we get in the pool then?" Tony asked.

Ziva replied by jumping in the pool and making a big splash.

Tony gaped. He didn't realise some one that small could make such a splash.

They swum round for a while and occasionally splashed each other until Tony picked Ziva up and threw her back in.

She squealed "Tony!" Her revenge was to splash him, so his slightly damp hair was plastered to his head. He shook himself off like a wet dog and splattered her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I thought you might like it" He shrugged.

She gave him a look.

"Okay I was bored"

"Do you want to go and get showered?"

"Yeah sounds good" He grinned.

Tony decided he liked going swimming with Ziva. Besides her rather small bikini was a plus.

By the time they had gotten ready it was time to go to the field they would be playing on.

Tony went to put all his protective gear on and said his last goodbye to Ziva.

"Good luck!" Ziva looked up and smiled. "Not that you will need it"

"Thanks Zi I'll see you after the game then"

"You will" She reached up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now go and win!"

The team ran onto the pitch and every one cheered. They hiked the ball and the game begun.

2 hrs later the game was coming to a close. Tony's team was winning and Ziva was cheering like crazy. In the final few seconds Tony scored a last touch down and the crowd went wild. It was the first time in fifty years they had won the finals.

They got the trophy and everyone lifted Tony up while he was hailing the trophy in the air. Once they put him down he dropped the trophy and ran over to Ziva.

She was beaming widely and she threw her arms around him and he spun her around. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Tony leaned down. Both of their lips touched and they kissed deeply.

"You won" was all Ziva said.

"Yes I did" He grinned. "Now Ziva David will you be my girlfriend?"

**Some real Tiva action yay! Plus I thought I'd add the name thing as it's in life before his eyes and at school teachers are always calling me the wrong thing! E.g. Tori, Mori, Dorey and even Corey! Some how my sister Kitty's name is never confused! Haha :)**

***insert name of choice here* Is out!**

**~Lori**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all! So it's half term so it's time to write in celebration! My aunty Suze just got engaged so I'm going to be a bridesmaid! :D **

**This is going to be the final chapter of all alone! I've decided that I don't have any more decent ideas and I want to start a new story without the pressure of updating my older stories. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited my story! This is my longest story yet so I'm quite happy it's done so well! **

**Disclaimer: the day I own NCIS is the day I go to Hogwarts- so, never really :( **

**P.S. thanks spitfire 303 for deciding they like the name Dorey instead of Lori :)**

**P.P.S I can't believe how many reviews I've had! If you're interested, my new story should be out soon! **

Ziva's eyes widened. Tony was worried that she was going to reject him until her face lit up with a huge grin.

"Yes!" She exclaimed "yes a million times!"

He leaned down and kissed her again. "This really has been the best long weekend ever" he whispered to her.

In the background a shout could be heard of "Go DiNozzo!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was still there "Yes, it is the best long weekend ever"

The whole team and their girlfriends decided that they had to go out for a celebratory meal. They sat in KFC with buckets of chicken littered over the table and everyone was digging in. Well almost everyone. The girls sat there and picked at tiny pieces of chicken, but never really ate. Ziva on the other hand, was having a chicken eating contest with Tony. They both finished tied with 12 pieces eaten each. They decided to go for a walk after that for some alone time.

There was one problem- the press still wanted a story and Tony and Ziva were the hot topic. They stepped out onto the street and were immediately hounded by the press. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her through the crowd. As they pushed through the maze of people, questions were screamed at them:

"How do you feel about the fire?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"What possessed you to run in and see if there was anyone inside?"

Tony kept his hand clinging to Ziva's as they removed themselves from the huddle of people. They escaped the crowd and walked quickly away to their hotel before the press even knew what had hit them. They walked up to their room and collapsed onto their bed.

"That was nice" Ziva commented.

"What was nice?" Tony asked, propping himself on his elbow and looking at her.

"Going out. Eating chicken. It was nice to be out with a fun group of people. Their girlfriends were not the nicest of people though"

"You're right, most of them are bitches. But I get what you mean. I can't believe we ate the most chicken!"

"I know! I do not think I can eat anything else for a month!"

Tony chuckled, and then all was quiet. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva and she lay her head on his chest. They just lay there in contemplative silence. It wasn't awkward, just peaceful. They stayed like that until he heard the earth shattering snores of Ziva.

He looked down and smiled adoringly, then kissed her forehead. He whispered an extremely quiet 'good night' then fell asleep himself.

The rest of the weekend was spent by Ziva and Tony relaxing. Chilling by the pool, visiting the diner from that fateful day of the fire and going to the bowling alley. The weekend ended quickly for the young couple, but they had one more visit to make before they headed home.

They arrived at the small-ish hotel, walked up to room 6 and knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Mrs King who stepped to the side to let them in.

"Tony, Ziva lovely to see you again" Mr King said.

"Tony! Ziva!" Alisha yelled and ran to hug Ziva's legs.

"We are leaving today but we came to say goodbye" Ziva smiled.

"Really? Well, thank you again for saving our children. If you're back anytime just give us a call" Mrs King smiled.

"I'm gonna write you a letter!" Jason declared happily.

"And we'll write back" Tony grinned.

"We should be going. Coach said that we are leaving soon" Ziva sighed and bent down to give Alisha a hug.

They said their goodbyes and as they were walking out the door Mrs King yelled:

"Have a safe journey back!"

They travelled back on the coach, with Ziva dozing in and out of consciousness. A few hours later they arrived back to see all of the teams families waiting those including Gibbs, Jenny, Stan, Kate, Abby, McGee and Smithy.

They stepped off the coach and were immediately engulfed with hugs and pats on the back for bravery, achievement and some simply because loved ones had missed them.

After getting yet another hug from Kate, Ziva smiled. She loved this family and was glad she was a part of it. She knew one thing though. Between her friends like Abby and McGee, older people giving her advice or help like Stan, Kate and Smithy, or her would be parents Gibbs and Jenny. Scratch that they were her parents. And not forgetting Tony. He was so sweet and kind, who she trusted and knew would never hurt her.

She knew that she was never alone.

**Aaaaand scene! Hope you all enjoyed and could you please drop a review on your way out seeming it's the last chapter? Please?**

**Don't forget to look out for my next story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lori **


End file.
